Sombras del pasado
by Avery Z Ackerman
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses desde la derrota de Majim Buu, la vida sigue su rumbo pero la aparición de un personaje del pasado hará que la vida de nuestro saiyan cambie teniendo que hacer frente a su presente y a su pasado.
1. Capítulo 1: Un fantasma del pasado

**Capítulo 1:** **Un fantasma del pasado**

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la batalla contra el temible Majim Buu. La tranquilidad había vuelto a la Tierra y a las vidas de sus habitantes… pero una familia tenía algo que celebrar. La familia Son, únicos residente de las Montañas Paoz, se encontraban en un estado de felicidad mucho mayor que cualquier otra familia del planeta. ¿Por qué? No todos los días una familia recupera a su padre de familia. Efectivamente, Goku había vuelto a la vida gracias al viejo Kaio-Sama quien le había entregado su vida para que combatiera contra Majim Buu.

Los días estaban llenos de alegría. Chichi disfrutaba haciendo de comer a Goku a todas horas, Goten podía recuperar el tiempo perdido y Gohan… bueno, Gohan tenía mucho que estudiar para la preparatoria pero igualmente le encantaba tenerlo de nuevo juntos a ellos.

Gohan seguía cursando el curso en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Después del torneo, el joven Saiyan gozó de gran fama social dentro de la escuela. Todos sabían que era el Guerrero Dorado y el Gran Saiyaman y, aunque no sabían el por qué, sabían que Gohan tenía una fuerza descomunal.

Gohan pasaba las clases con sus amigos Sharpner, Erasa y, por supuesto, Videl, mientras que los demás compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad y, en parte, algo de miedo, pero en el fondo sabían que Gohan luchaba por la Justicia por lo que no tenían que temerle. La relación de Gohan con sus amigos era bastante íntima, sobre todo con Videl, la cual le encantaba a Gohan desde que la enseñó a volar hace ya 4 meses atrás. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta? Pues durante el torneo de Artes Marciales, cuando vio al malvado de Spopovich torturando a la hija del campeón mundial. Sabía que la quería, que lo volvía loco, pero no pensaba que fuera correspondido por eso nunca dio el paso para pedirle salir. Por otra parte, no se podía decir que Gohan no tuviera pretendientes, desde después del Torneo todas las chicas estaban locas por él y le pedían continuamente salir, cosa que rechazaba Gohan sutilmente poniendo como excusa los estudios.

Nos desplazaremos hasta la mañana en la que la monotonía de Gohan cambió. Habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Majim Buu. El despertador sonó en la habitación de Gohan a las 8 am. Un joven Gohan abrió los ojos con dificultad y cansancio.

-Cada día me cuesta más levantarme… No debería acostarme tan tarde estudiando… - decía el saiyan mientras se frotaba los ojos y se desperezaba.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente al baño donde se lavó la cara para luego ir a la cocina. Allí se encontraban Chichi y Goku, Goten seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Chichi poniendo un plato con abundante comida encima de la mesa para Gohan

-Sí, mamá – dijo siendo poco creíble viendo las ojeras que tenía.

-Si no malgastaras tanto tiempo en entrenamientos no tendrías que quedarte estudiando hasta tan tarde – dijo Chichi frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero Chichi, Gohan debe entrenar para defender a la Tierra cuando vuelva a estar en peligro –dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación

-NO. NO y NO, SI GOHAN QUIERE SER UN GRAN CIENTÍFICO DEBE DEDICARLE TIEMPO A LOS ESTUDIOS, Y NO A ENTRENAR! – gritó Chichi a Goku quien calló para siempre

-No te preocupes, mamá, puedo llevarlo todo bien – dijo Gohan dejando a Chichi poco convencida.

Devoró la comida a velocidad de saiyan, fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se limpió los dientes y cogió el macuto con sus libros. Salió de casa despidiéndose de su madre para aumentar la velocidad hasta Ciudad Satán.

El estado místico que Gohan poseía le permitía volar a velocidades mucho más elevadas de las que estaba acostumbrado tardando menos de 10 minutos en llegar a su destino. Mientras volaba comenzó a pensar en Videl. Hacía cuatro meses que se conocían y habían encajado bien, y lloró cuando lo vio volver al templo sagrado… eso debe significar algo, o igual no. Esas dudas tenían al joven Gohan en un nerviosismo constante, cosa que le irritaba.

-Vale, está decidido, tengo que pedirle salir hoy, buscaré el momento apropiado y lo haré. – dijo Gohan mientras volaba sin prestar atención a nada más.

Ciudad Satán apareció en el horizonte y Gohan se puso el traje del Gran Saiyaman. Voló hasta la azotea del instituto donde aterrizó. Observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie sospechoso por allí, nadie quería que volviera a ocurrir un incidente como el de Ángela.

Se quitó el traje del Gran Saiyaman y anduvo hasta la puerta de la azotea, la abrió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta donde estaba su aula. Abrió la puerta y había pocos alumnos aún en la sala pero en lo más alto podía ver una figura conocida. Videl estaba sentada ya haciendo algo en una de sus libretas. Gohan subió las escalinatas hasta el sitio contiguo al de su compañera.

-Hola, Videl, ¿qué tal? – preguntó Gohan levantando la mano

-Estaba terminando unos ejercicios para la clase de hoy, pero por suerte terminé antes de que llegara el profesor – dijo Videl con una sonrisa.

Verdaderamente a Videl le gustaba Gohan, se dio cuenta de ello cuando Goku les dijo que había muerto, ella se derrumbó como nunca lo había hecho y se dio cuenta de todo el amor que sentía por él.

Gohan estaba preparado para abrirse camino respecto a lo de sus sentimientos. Sabía que no era el lugar adecuado pero bueno, algo podría decir para ir mandando pequeñas indirectas.

-Videl… yo… -estaba preparado para pedirle una cita el viernes por la noche (era miércoles)

-¿Sí? – preguntó Videl al verlo dudar tanto

-Me preguntaba si querrías tener una… - Gohan iba a terminar la clase cuando entró el profesor guardando todos los alumnos silencio. La sala se había llenado y Gohan no se había ni percatado.

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy tengo el placer de presentarles a una alumna que compartirá aula y clases con ustedes. Ha obtenido unos resultados altos en las pruebas de acceso y no tengo duda de que se llevarán muy bien. Pase, señorita – dijo el profesor

Una chica de pelo castaño y altura media entró en el aula. Vestía un vestido ancho que le llevaba por debajo de las rodillas y tenía unos ojos color lima que llamaban verdaderamente la atención.

-Lime viene de un pueblo de las montañas, en el Distrito 234 Este. Señorita, busque un asiento libre, vamos a comenzar la clase.

La tal Lime observó con la mirada las gradas hasta percatarse de un asiento arriba del todo, junto a un chico de pelo negro con chaleco negro y pantalón marrón. Comenzó a andar hasta llegar a su objetivo, se fijó más en ese chico, Gohan, comenzó a llamarle la atención, ¿dónde lo había visto? Tomo asiento a su lado.

-Hola – dijo Lime al sentarse

-Hola – dijo Gohan

El saiyan sabía perfectamente quien era y en parte de sentía mal, le prometió volver al pequeño pueblo a verla y no lo hizo en siete años. Lime era la pequeña niña que salvó siete años atrás en un río y luego salvó a su abuelo al luchar contra Tao Pai Pai.

-Gohan, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? – dijo bajo Videl para que no lo escuchara el profesor.

Lime giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo…?¿Gohan…?

 _Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, es bastante corto pero es una manera de enfocar el fic y ver si les gusta. Por favor comenten todo lo que piensen para ir mejorando en el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo._


	2. Capítulo 2: Sueño de la infancia

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 2: Cumpliendo el sueño de la infancia.**

La situación era incómoda, Lime lo miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta como si hubiera visto un fastasma. Gohan la miraba comenzando a sudar, cuando conoció a la chica se encontraba en Super Saiyan y ahora estaba en estado normal. ¿Qué excusa pondría?

-¿Eres Gohan? ¿El Gohan que me salvó? – preguntó por fin Lime

-No sé de qué Gohan estás hablando, señorita – dijo Gohan poniéndose la mano tras la nuca con el típico gesto de los Son.

-El Gohan que vive en las montañas cerca de casa y cuyo padre se llama Goku... –dijo Lime esperanzada.

Al escuchar esas palabras a Gohan se le cambió la cara entrándole pánico y tragó saliva. Videl quién escuchaba la conversación en silencio empezaba a sentirse molesta, esa chica le recordaba muchísimo a sus primeros días cuando perseguía a Gohan y quería saber más de él convencido de que era el gran Saiyaman.

-Vaya, os conocéis – dijo Ireza sonriente, había escuchado toda la conversación desde su pupitre – Gohan vive en las montañas, ¿verdad Gohan? En el distrito 439 Este.

- _Por Dende… Me han descubierto…_ \- pensó Gohan dándose cuenta de que no tenía marcha atrás, igualmente, todos sabían que era el Guerrero Dorado, nada importaba ya. – Vale, lo admito, soy yo… - dijo con resignación

-Oh Gohan… - dijo Lime lanzándose sobre el chico y abrazándolo por el cuello mientras lloraba – te extrañé tantísimo…

El aula era un espectáculo, todos se habían percatado de la escena, incluso el profesor quien se encontraba en silencio sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

-Ejem ejem. Señor Son, señorita Lao, harían el favor de mantener un poco las formas, estamos en clase. – dijo el profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… lo siento – dijo Lime limpiándose la lágrimas y reincorporándose – Continúe, por favor.

Videl observó la escena y su rostro comenzó a notarse lleno de ira. Iresa, quien se percató de ello, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tranquila, son solo conocidos, Videl, no te pongas celosa – le susurró con una risita al final

Pero para Videl eso no era una simple amistad, esa niña estaba enamorada de Gohan y quería saber más.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron en un situación incómoda ya que Lime estaba deseando hablar con Gohan pero la inminente llegada de los profesores impedían que la joven pudiera iniciar conversación. Pero por fin llegó el descanso, ahora tendría media hora para hablar con el joven que le robó el corazón 7 años y medio atrás.

En cuanto tocó la campana, Lime se giró hacia Gohan. El joven Saiyan ya se esperaba esto y estaba preparado. Lime al principio se le quedó mirando seria, pero poco a poco su rostros fue cambiando y aparecieron nuevamente lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lime… yo… - dijo Gohan entrecortadamente al ver los ojos de las chicas cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Eres un tonto… ¿Por qué nunca volviste a visitarme…? Me lo prometiste… - decía Lime entre lágrimas.

-Es una historia muy larga, Lime. Por favor, vamos fuera y hablemos – dijo Gohan incómodo ya que todo el mundo los estaba mirando incluída Videl que estaba fuera de sí.

Lime y Gohan salieron al patio y se sentaron bajo un árbol para estar a la sombra. Lime no lloraba ya aunque sus ojos se mantenían húmedos. El hombre más fuerte del universo tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que sabrás todo lo que pasó después de visitar tu pueblo, ¿no? – preguntó

-Sí, te enfrentaste a Cell, te ví en televisión, y estoy segura de que lo derrotaste tú. – dijo Lime sin tapujos dejando a Gohan sorprendido, cosa que notó la chica – ¿Lo ves?

-Bueno, entonces será más fácil. Sí, derroté a Cell pero te pido discreción – dijo Gohan, Lime asintió – Durante esa batalla, pude haber derrotado a ese monstruo rápidamente, pero quise hacerle sufrir, mi orgullo me cegó, y por eso mi padre murió. Mi mamá estaba embarazada y tuve que ser el hombre de la casa, cuidarla a ella y a mi hermano. Si yo hubiera sido rápido mi padre hubiera seguido con vida y mi hermano podría haber crecido con una figura paterna, no tendría que haber oído llorar a mi madre todas las noches de soledad ni me hubiera hundido tanto al ser el único culpable de ello.

Lime escuchó la historia en silencio. Se levantó, se acercó a Gohan y lo abrazó. El Saiyan sintió el calor que le transmitía la chica y se sonrojó.

-No te preocupes, yo también perdí a mis padres, aunque volvieron después de que derrotaras al monstruo. También estoy segura de que eso fue gracias a ti – dijo la chica – Por cierto, eras rubio cuando te conocí.

-No tiene sentido que te lo oculte, todos me vieron en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Tengo la capacidad de cambiar mi color de cabello cuando aumento mi ki, tú que conoces las artes marciales por tu abuelo sabrás que es el ki – la chica asintió – Mi padre proviene de otro planeta y su raza tiene la capacidad de transformarse en lo que denominamos Super Saiyan, yo que tengo un 50% de sangre saiyan también puedo hacerlo. Y no sientas lástima por lo de mi padre, él también volvió de manera similar a los tuyos, pero hace cuatro meses. Fue un obsequio por ayudar a derrotar a Majim Buu.

Gohan observó que Lime no entendió lo último como era normal. Había sido completamente sincero con ella porque sabía que podía confiar plenamente en esa chica. A pesar de sus dudas, decidió no hacer más preguntas.

-Gracias por ser tan sincero conmigo, Gohan. Sabía que eras alguien fuera de lo común, pero no tanto. Quería pedirte que vinieras a comer hoy a mi departamento, está aquí, en Ciudad Satán, mi abuelo vive conmigo y estoy segura de que tendrá muchas ganas de verte de nuevo.

-Claro, será un placer acompañarte Lime. – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

El día de clases continuó y por fin llegó la hora de salir. Gohan estaba recogiendo las cosas de su taquilla, cerró la puerta y se encontró con una chica con rostro molesto.

-Ah, hola Videl – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa un poco fingida, sabía que algo malo se avecinaba.

-He notado que conoces a esa tal Lime y no he podido evitar venir a preguntarte, me mata la curiosidad – dijo Videl con una sonrisa aún más fingida.

-Es una conocida del pasado de poco antes de la batalla de Cell. La conocí cuando la salvé de un río que la estaba arrastrando. – explicó el Saiyan.

-Ya veo. No es por meterme en vuestra relación ni nada por el estilo, pero esa chica está enamorada de ti, Gohan –dijo Videl

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? JAJAJA. Ay Videl, las cosas que dices son muy graciosas. Lime solo es mi amiga y me ve como un amigo. – dijo Gohan riendo esta vez de verdad.

-Yo te he avisado, Gohan. Si no sientes lo mismo, no le hagas daño. Y si lo sientes, que sean muy felices – dijo Videl, tras esto último se marchó.

Gohan se quedó boquiabierto ante la situación. Videl no podía estar celosa, eran amigos y los amigos no sienten celos por esas cosas. Definitivamente le quedaba mucho que aprender sobre mujeres. Miró el reloj y se acordó que Lime lo estaba esperando a la entrada, así que se dio prisa para reunirse con ella.

-Adiós, señor Lao. Ha sido un placer volver a verle y gracias por el almuerzo – dijo Gohan saliendo con Lime de su departamento. Había sido muy bien recibido por el señor Lao quien lo reconoció al instante. La comida fue muy amena y agradable. Hablaron sobre los días siguientes a la batalla de Cell, a la tensión vivida durante la lucha y el gran cariño que se le tiene en su pueblo por ser el héroe que les salvó de Tao Pai Pai y de Cell. Nunca creyeron a Mr. Satán.

El señor Lao cerró la puerta tras de sí. Veía a su nieta muy contenta. Aún recordaba las tardes que Lime se quedaba mirando por la ventana esperando volver a ver a su héroe de pelo rubio aparecer volando y las largas noches de llantos por la desesperanza del día. Gohan le había partido el corazón a su nieta, pero entiende la situación que pasó el muchacho y no lo culpa de nada. Y ahora, que ve que ha vuelto a la vida de su pequeña, vuelve a poner plena confianza en él.

Gohan y Lime salieron a la puerta. La joven lo había acompañado a la salida para despedirse.

-Ha sido un velada muy agradable – dijo Gohan – Lo he pasado muy bien, Lime.

-Yo también lo he pasado muy bien, Gohan – dijo Lime mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre Lime? Te noto alicaída – dijo Gohan con aire de sorprendido.

En ese momento Lime levantó la cabeza y se lanzó plantándole un beso lleno de amor guardado durante muchos años. Gohan se quedó paralizado y sonrojado a más no poder. No supo que hacer pero su cerebro dejó de pensar dejándose llevar por ese beso. Tras unos segundos se separaron.

-Hasta mañana, Gohan – dijo Lime dándose la vuelta colorada como un tomate y metiéndose en la casa.

Gohan se quedó unos segundos paralizado delante de la puerta sin saber que había pasado. Su cerebro volvía a procesar información. Sin duda, Lime era una chica amable, cariñosa y muy muy atractiva, pero lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue un nombre: Videl.

 _Bueno, otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y probablemente, los fans de Lime lo estén celebrando, y los de Videl se estén tirando de los pelos. Pero aún quedan varios capítulos, no sé cuántos, los que me duren las ideas para hacer esta historia coherente. Sé que Videl ha aparecido poco pero es una protagonista de este fic así que paciencia. Comentad todo lo que queráis, sus ideas son bienvenidas._

 _Un saludo a LDGV quien es una de mis autores favoritos y quien ha puesto esta historia como favorita. Otro saludo a YasuoKashida, a son Ari, a Vanessa García y a pvtdgv._


	3. Capítulo 3: Recuerdos inolvidables

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos inolvidables**

Gohan se quedó varios segundos frente a la puerta del departamento. No sabía bien lo que había ocurrido y no sabía que pensar. Sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en una situación muy delicada. Miró hacia la Luna que brillaba alto en el cielo nocturno, como único testigo de aquel beso. Era hora de volver a casa, no tenía sentido seguir allí quieto y Chichi se estaría volviendo loca preguntándose donde estaba.

El joven Saiyan emprendió el vuelo rumbo a las montañas Paoz. Pero, para pesadilla del salvador de la Tierra, una rubia que pasaba por allí por accidente acompañó a la Luna como testigo del momento.

-Oh… Gohan… ¿Qué has hecho…? – dijo Iresa mirando cómo se perdía la figura del Guerrero Dorado en el cielo.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Videl, no te tienes que preocupar, Gohan no tiene nada con esa chica, supongo que serán conocidos –decía la rubia en la cama de Videl esa misma tarde.

-Según él, se conocieron 7 años atrás cuando la salvó de ser arrastrada por un río – dijo Videl pensativa

-Ya sabes que Gohan siempre ha sido un fiel servidor de la Justicia, habrá hecho muchos amigos así, incluido tú – dijo Iresa haciendo que su amiga enrojeciera – O… no solo amigos… - Una risita salió de la boca de la joven

-IRESA NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS – dijo Videl colorada como un tomate

-Vamos, vamos, no me podrás negar que en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, Gohan y tú no encontrasteis sentimientos mutuos, ¿verdad? – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No sé de qué me estás hablando… - dijo Videl girando la cabeza

-Bueno, no lo asumas, pero no soy tonta, sé que te gusta Gohan

Videl se mantuvo un rato en silencio, es cierto que le gustaba pero le resultaba extraño, nunca le había gustado nadie. Gohan tenía algo que la atraía, que la había hecho cambiar, ya no era esa chica fría y silenciosa de hace unos meses y todo gracias al Saiyan. ¿Para qué negárselo a su amiga?

-Vale… sí… me gusta Gohan. Pero Iresa por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, te lo suplico – dijo Videl agachando la cabeza y poniendo sus manos en forma de súplica.

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Y para tu información, estoy seguro de que a Gohan también le gustas. Puede que tú no lo vieras, pero cuando Spopovich te estaba torturando, Gohan tuvo esa extraña transformación de cabello por la ira. Eso es amor. – finalizó la mejor amiga de Videl

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

-¿Cómo le diré esto a Videl…? – se preguntaba Iresa – Después de haberle dado tantas ilusiones… Gohan… La has liado… pf… mejor hablo con él mañana… no quiero darle un disgusto a Videl, nunca se recuperaría.

Gohan iba de camino a las montañas Paoz. Se encontraba pensativo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos últimos meses. ¡Cuántas emociones! Por primera vez siente lo que es el amor, lo que es estar enamorado de alguien, y ahora, de repente, aparece un fantasma del pasado y le besa. ¿Su primer beso? Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar un encuentro justo la noche de haber derrotado a Majim Buu.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Ah, hola, no esperaba verte por aquí a estas horas – dijo Gohan levantando la mano

El Saiyan se encontraba sentado al borde del palacio de Dende durante la madrugada posterior a la derrota de Majim Buu. Todo se encontraba en un armónico silencio hasta que Gohan sintió el ki de una chica que se acercaba por su espalda.

-Hola, ¿Puedo…? – dijo Videl señalando al lado de Gohan

-Por supuesto, siéntate – dijo Gohan

La hija del campeón de mundo se sentó a su lado. Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la chica se decidió a hablar sin apartar la vista de la nada que había frente a ella.

-No podía dormir. Tu mundo… es increíble. Descubrir todo esto ha sido para mí como volver a nacer. Tantos años viviendo en la ignorancia, pensando que lo "terrenal" era lo único real, lo que seguía las leyes de la Física. Y ahora me encuentro, con gente de otros planetas con superpoderes, humanos capaces de destruir montañas, gente que vuela, palacios flotantes, mundos del más allá, muertos que vuelven a la vida por un dragón… Sin duda, cuando empecé a ver esas cosas pensé que estaba soñando, no podía entrar en mi cabeza esas cosas pero ahora, ahora que sé que es real, quiero seguir formando parte de este mundo. Gracias por mostrarme esta maravilla, Gohan.

El silencio volvió a aparecer durante unos segundos. Gohan no sabía que decir, esas cosas en Videl no eran normales. Se había percatado ya de la evolución de la chica desde el día que la conoció hasta el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Había pasado de ser la chica fría que todos conocían a una persona muy cariñosa y llena de gratitud. Por fin se decidió a hablar.

-Desde el momento que te conocí, sabía que entrarías en mi vida, no sabía si para bien o para mal, porque los primeros días… bueno, me sentía un poco acosado – dijo Gohan poniéndose la mano tras la nuca – Pero cuando me descubriste y me pediste que te enseñara a volar, conocí a una chica estupenda que hizo ver la vida de otra manera. Tú estás fascinada con mi mundo pero yo estoy fascinado al haber conocido nuevas emociones y sentimientos que jamás antes había experimentado. Me he pasado la vida rodeados de gente mucho mayor que yo, y son geniales, y los quiero muchísimo, pero siempre me ha faltado esa compañía de mi edad con la que compartir vivencias, intrigas y todas esas cosas que surgen en la adolescencia. Mi vida ha sido dura, lo acepto, pero no cambiaría nada, y mucho menos si todo eso me ha llevado a conocerte a ti.

Videl estaba mirando a Gohan a los ojos. El chico giró el rostro para mirarla también. Esos ojos azules… le volvían loco. Se quedó un tiempo mirándolos ahogándose en el mar de esos zafiros. Como por fuerza gravitatoria ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse y sus párpados a hacerse pesados. La distancia era mínima entre ellos, ninguno de los dos parecía saber que estaba pasando pero ninguno se detenía para pensar. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso romántico, nada de pasionario, sino tranquilo y con sentimiento. Típico de un primer beso, porque así fue, fue el primer beso de ambos.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Gohan volvió a tener consciencia de donde se encontraba, veía las luces de su casa iluminadas en el horizonte. Aumentó su ki y fue rápidamente hacia allí, tendría que enfrentarse a su madre y a su interrogatorio cotidiano.

El saiyan aterrizó frente a la puerta y entró en el hogar. Fue cerrar la puerta y Chichi ya estaba delante suya con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dónde has estado, jovencito? ¿Y qué horas son estas de venir? ¿Y por qué no avisas? Estaba preocupada. Ay, pobre de mí, mi hijo me abandona antes de tiempo… - comenzó Chichi a dramatizar.

-Mamá, no te voy a abandonar… - dijo con el típico gesto Son – Me ha invitado a comer una compañera de clase y la cosa se ha alargado hasta la noche, y resulta ser una niña que conocí hace siete años, papá también la conoció, seguro que la recuerda. – dijo el joven buscando con la mirada a su padre que estaba en el sofá – Eh, papá, ¿recuerdas a Lime? La niña que conocimos antes de Cell, que tenía un abuelo bastante fuerte.

-¿Una niña castaña? – preguntó mientras Gohan asentía – Sí sí, sí la recuerdo, una niña muy maja.

-En ese caso, no hay problema, pero solo por esta vez. ¿Tiene hambre? – preguntó Chichi recibiendo la negativa de su hijo – En ese caso, a la cama, mañana tienes clase.

Gohan marchó a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Su cabeza le daba vueltas a muchas preguntas pero no era momento de mantenerse en vela. Estaba cansado y era hora de dormir o mañana no habría quien lo levantara. Con el recuerdo de su primer beso con Videl cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

El despertador sonó a las 7 a.m., una hora y media antes del inicio de las clases. Gohan con un poco de sueño se levantó, se lavó la cara y se cambió de ropa. Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina a desayunar cuando su teléfono móvil, obsequio de la Capsule Corporation, comenzó a vibrar. Lo cogió un poco confundido, nadie solía llamarlo a esas horas.

-Gohan al habla, ¿quién es? – preguntó

-Hola Gohan, soy Iresa. ¿Podríamos vernos 15 minutos antes de las clases en la azotea?

 _Y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, me ha sorprendido el enorme apoyo del capítulo anterior y me encontraba muy motivado para seguir escribiendo. Me gustaría mandar saludos a los lectores nuevos. Un saludo a SViMarcy, Vanessa Garcia y Son Videl 99 por sus comentarios y agregar este fic a favoritos. Un saludo también a la comunidad de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español por su enorme apoyo en Facebook. De nuevo agradecer a Vanessa Garcia por darme la idea clave para continuar este fic con su comentario. Pronto actualizaré de nuevo, con suerte mañana, pero no prometo nada. Hasta pronto!_


	4. Capítulo 4: Dilema existencial

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 4: Dilema existencial.**

Gohan volaba a gran velocidad en dirección a Ciudad Satán. La llamada de Iresa le inquietaba mucho, su amiga siempre había sido alguien muy risueña y feliz, y en esa llamada… se notaba un poco seria y preocupada. El joven Saiyan sentía un temor absoluto a lo que hubiera pasado y no le vino a la mente el incidente del día anterior con Lime, ni siquiera recordaba a Lime ni se daba cuenta de que tendría que hablar con ella en clases, después de todo, estaba sentada junto a él.

Por fin, Gohan divisó la azotea de la preparatoria y descendió frente a una chica rubia que lo esperaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada al edificio.

-Hola Gohan, aún no me acostumbro a verte volando – dijo la joven al verlo aparecer ( _recordad que todos saben que Gohan es el gran Saiyaman)_.

-Es un poco raro al principio la verdad – dijo Gohan poniendo su mano en la nuca - ¿Por qué me llamaste? Me tienes intrigado.

-Es cierto –dijo la rubia poniéndose seria de golpe – No sé cómo decir esto, Gohan… Ayer te vi…

-¿Ayer me viste? Claro que me viste, vamos a la misma clase – dijo Gohan entrando en carcajadas, pensaba que Iresa se había vuelto loca o algo.

-¡No, tonto! – dijo sonrojada – No me tomes por imbécil. Me refiero a que te vi… con Lime…

En ese momento el rostro del Saiyan cambió de golpe, lo acababa de recordar todo, Lime, la comida, el beso… Por un momento, toda aquella información había desaparecido completamente de su subconsciente.

-Yo… - intentó decir, las palabras no salían de su boca, se encontraba completamente atrapado – Iresa, yo…, no quería, si lo viste… te darías cuenta de que me pilló de golpe.

-Vi que se lanzó, Gohan… pero también vi que tú la correspondías. Si te gusta o piensas que puedes tener algo con ella lo acepto y no me meto, pero pensaba que… bueno… sentías algo por Videl…

Un silencio incómodo apareció entre los chicos durante varios segundos que se hicieron eternos. Se miraban a los ojos, Iresa con seriedad y Gohan con culpa.

-¿Nunca te contó Videl lo…? – empezó Gohan

-¿Lo del beso después de Majim Buu? Sí

-Entonces, deberías saber ya que puedo sentir algo más que amistad por Videl.

-Y si sientes algo más que amistad, ¿por qué lo de ayer? – preguntaba Iresa con lágrimas en los ojos, veía tan claro que Gohan y Videl iban a estar juntos que esa noticia la dejó adolorida.

-No lo sé… No me lo esperaba y se lanzó y me puse nervioso… No sé lo que hice… Hasta hace 3 minutos ni lo recordaba hasta que me lo has dicho. – dijo Gohan poniéndose las manos en la cabeza lleno de agobio.

-No le diré nada a Videl, ¿vale? No te pongas así, pero creo que si algún día los dos llegáis a algo, deberías decírselo, Gohan. Venga, vamos a clase, sospecharán si nos ven llegar juntos y tarde. –dijo la rubia.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron las escaleras de entrada al edificio, eran las 8:27 a.m., las clases iban a empezar y ninguno de los dos era de llegar tan justo. La llamarían la atención.

Abrieron la puerta del aula. Estaba llena de alumnos y por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado. Miraron hacia arriba donde se encontraban sentado y vieron a dos chicas, en sus correspondientes pupitres sin mirarse una a la otra.

-Parece que se tienen rencor, ¿no? – preguntó Iresa mientras subía las escaleras

-No soy de ver esas cosas Iresa, ya lo sabes.

-Eres muy inocente, Gohan, y eso te hace tan tieeerno – dijo Iresa con su típica voz melosa.

Llegaron a su fila y ambos tomaron sus asientos, Iresa junto a Videl, y Gohan entre Videl y Lime.

-Hola – saludó Gohan animadamente en general para que las dos chicas se dieran por aludidas.

-Buenos días, Gohan – dijeron al unísono mirándose con odio cosa que percató el joven Saiyan apareciendo una gota de sudor marcada en su frente.

En ese momento entró el profesor poniendo fin a situaciones incómodas y murmullos por el aula. Este saludó y comenzó su clase de Física cuántica mientras los alumnos sin entender nada miraban la pizarra con los ojos como platos. Gohan que había estudiado eso con 12 años lo veía como algo normal y fácil por lo que no tenía que prestar ninguna atención.

-Un rayo de 4·1014 Hz impacta contra un metal con un trabajo de extracción de 1'8·10-19 J… - iba diciendo el profesor.

-Eh, Gohan… - dijo Videl en un susurro pasándole una bola de papel

Gohan cogió la pequeña bola y la abrió con cuidado de no romperla. Vio que estaba la letra de Videl en el folio arrugado, "Cuando te fuiste a pelear con Majim Buu me prometí que te pediría una cita, ¿te viene bien mañana?". Gohan leyó el mensaje y miró a Videl quien le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. El saiyan le sonrió dando por hecho que era un sí. La joven, sonriente, volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Por su parte, Lime había estado atenta a ese momento y los celos le comían por dentro.

-" _¿Por qué Gohan? No me abandones otra vez…"_ – pensaba impotente la joven al punto de las lágrimas pero se contuvo, no podía volver a dar el espectáculo.

- _"Me siento como lo peor de este mundo…. La que estoy liando… Videl me pide una cita y yo besando a Lime ayer, soy más basura que Freezer"_ – pensaba el saiyan con gran impotencia por la situación.

El día de clases fue normal quitando el hecho de que Lime no le habló en todo el día. Gohan se había percatado de esto por lo que tras despedirse de Videl a la salida de clases fue directamente a buscar a Lime a su taquilla, la joven solía tardar bastante en salir del instituto.

La encontró allí, cogiendo las cosas de su taquilla, sola, todavía no le había dado tiempo a conocer a nadie y se pasó el descanso en la biblioteca. Gohan se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Lime – dijo Gohan alegre

-Ah, hola Gohan – dijo la chica con un claro deje de tristeza.

-No he podido evitar venir, te he notado muy rara conmigo durante todo el día, muy al contrario que ayer. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó el saiyan con inocencia.

-¿Tienes algo con Videl Satán? – preguntó directamente Lime cosa que impactó a Gohan por sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-He visto la nota que te dio en clase. Siento haberla leído pero no me di cuenta de que era algo secreto y la miré por curiosidad mientras la leías. Noto algo entre vosotros, una chispa. – dijo Lime decaída.

-Lime… Yo… No sé… Ahora mismo no tenemos nada… Solo somos amigos… Amigos que salen un día juntos a divertirse – dijo Gohan sintiendo lástima por la chica.

-Siento lo de ayer, haberte besado y eso, no pude evitarlo, sé que no debería haberlo hecho – la joven no había mirado a Gohan a los ojos en toda la conversación, se limitaba a mirar al suelo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo te correspondí en ese beso. – dijo Gohan empezando a sentirse incómodo, esos temas no le gustaban y no sabía cómo tratarlos.

-¿Te… Te gustó? – preguntó la chica.

El pobre Gohan no sabía dónde meterse, la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía que decir. ¿Le gustó? Pues sí, fue muy dulce, pero, ¿sintió algo? Ni él lo sabe.

-Claro que me gustó, fue muy… bonito. – dijo Gohan sonriendo

-Me alegro. – dijo Lime levantando la cabeza por primera vez poniendo sus ojos color esmeralda en los de Gohan – He estado 7 años queriendo besarte y ayer pude cumplirlo. – Lime pareció recordar un sentimiento doloroso y volvió a agachar la cabeza – Me robaste el corazón ese día Gohan… Te esperé días y noches con el deseo de que vinieras a buscarme, cada día era peor hasta que un día me di cuenta de que si no te olvidaba me iba a consumir, y salí adelante, hasta ayer, volviste a aparecer en mi vida y ahora no sé cómo seguirla.

…

Gohan se encontraba en dirección al palacio de Dende con necesidad de buscar a Piccolo. Tenía un problema y gordo. Tras esas palabras, Lime dio por finalizada la conversación marchándose sin esperar respuesta después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Gohan.

El salvador de la Tierra no sabía qué hacer, tenía dos chicas que sentían algo por él. Una era correspondida sin duda, Videl, pero otra le daba mucha lástima, Lime. La joven de pelo castaño le parecía muy muy atractiva, muy dulce y cariñosa y una gran persona, sin duda sería alguien estupendo con la que tener una relación pero faltaba la chispa, el sentimiento. Por otra parte, Videl era perfecta, no había otra palabra, era dulce, atractiva, fuerte tanto sentimental como físicamente, inteligente, con gran corazón y había robado el de un joven Saiyan. Necesitaba consejo, y quien mejor que su gran amigo Piccolo.

Gohan llegó al palacio de Kamisama quien salió a recibirle acompañado de Mr. Popo y Piccolo.

-Hola Gohan, me alegró de volver a verte – dijo Dende alegre.

-Yo también me alegro, veo que estáis muy bien todos. – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vienes a buscar, Gohan? – preguntó el namekiano más fuerte feliz de ver a su ahijado.

-Vengo a pedirte consejo.

-¿Consejo sobre qué? – preguntó Piccolo.

-Sobre mujeres.

-¿Te refieres a todo eso que llaman amor? – preguntó Piccolo confuso.

-Sí… -dijo Gohan- Es sobre dos chicas… - pero Piccolo lo interrumpió

-Gohan, en mi raza nos reproducimos nosotros mismos, no tenemos la necesidad de encontrar pareja por lo que nosotros no conocemos ese sentimiento de amor romántico como lo llamáis vosotros. No soy el más apropiado para ayudarte puesto que no lo entiendo. Cada raza tiene sus peculiaridades en esos temas, así que no creo que los humanos puedan ayudarte tampoco. Necesitas un Saiyan.

-¿Un saiyan? –preguntó Gohan - Pero Saiyans solo están Goten, papá, Vegeta y Trunks. Los niños no tienen idea sobre estas cosas aún, papá… bueno, papá es un caso aparte, nunca ha parecido entender completamente lo que son estos sentimientos… Entonces, queda…

\- Pues ahí tienes la respuesta, jovencito. Ya sabes a quién debes preguntar.

…

 _Y otro capítulo más. Perdón por haber tardado un poco más en actualizar, pero estoy preparándome los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y solo tengo tiempo por las noches. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y siento siempre dejar la intriga, pero me encanta jajajajaja. Como siempre, un saludo a todos los lectores. Especialmente, un saludo a adonesthekiller por dar a favoritos y seguir este fic, y a LDGV, Son Videl 99 y Vanessa Garcia por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir escribiendo porque motiva mucho leer sus opiniones. Un saludo y hasta la próxima. Que el ki os acompañe._


	5. Capítulo 5: Premonición

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 5: Premonición**

Gohan volaba rumbo a la Capsule Corporation. La idea de visitar a Vegeta para tratar un tema tan delicado como el que tenía Gohan no le agradaba al saiyan, el príncipe no era alguien muy comunicativo y abierto al diálogo, y mucho menos con temas que le resultaban incómodos.

Eran cerca de las 17:00 cuando Gohan llegó a West City, aterrizando en la puerta de la residencia de los Brief. El joven saiyan tocó el timbre y esperó nervioso a ser recibido. No iba a ser fácil llevar la situación.

Tras unos minutos, una mujer de pelo azul abrió la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa al verlo por sorpresa.

-Hola, Gohan, me alegro mucho de verte, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó Bulma.

-Hola, Bulma. Yo también me alegro de verte, oye… ¿está Vegeta por ahí? – preguntó Gohan un poco nervioso.

-¿Vegeta? Sí, está entrenando en la cámara de gravedad aumentada. ¿Quieres que lo llame? – preguntó Bulma

-No, no. Prefiero esperar a que termine, a nadie le gusta que le interrumpan durante su entrenamiento jaja – comentó Gohan esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Claro, pasa Gohan. Ya sabes que esta es tu casa. Y por curiosidad, ¿para qué buscas a Vegeta? Tú y él nunca habéis mantenido una conversación muy larga que digamos.

-Es un tema delicado, relacionado con la raza saiyan – dijo Gohan quien no era capaz de preguntarle esas cosas a Bulma.

-Ya veo, lo saiyans sois muy especiales para todo…

En ese momento entró Vegeta en la sala con su ropa de entrenamiento, se percató de la presencia del saiyan y continuó andando sin parar.

-Hola – dijo serio Vegeta pasando frente a Gohan

-Hola – dijo Gohan nervioso.

-Espera ahí, Vegeta. Gohan ha venido a hablar contigo. – dijo Bulma poniendo a Gohan a soltar sudor en grandes cantidades.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué quieres, insecto? – preguntó malhumorado Vegeta

-Vegeta, sé más considerado con nuestro invitado – dijo Bulma de mal humor.

Vegeta tragó saliva aterrorizado y se giró a Gohan con un rostro más calmado y amable, claramente fingido.

-Ven conmigo si quieres hablar, estaremos más tranquilos en otro sitio.

Vegeta y Gohan fueron a una de las habitaciones de la residencia, se sentaron en unos sillones y se quedaron frente a frente mirándose.

-Habla, gusano –dijo Vegeta volviendo a ser él.

-Tengo un problema amoroso – dijo Gohan directamente sin pensar

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que saber eso, insecto? ¿Te crees que somos amigos como para que me cuentes esas cosas? ¡No me hagas enfadar!

-Piccolo me dijo que cada raza tenía ciertas peculiaridades en estos temas y eres el único saiyan que puede ayudarme.

-Claro, Kakarotto es un imbécil… Bueno… Cuéntame pero no te prometo nada, mocoso.

-¿Conoces a Videl, no? – preguntó Gohan obteniendo la afirmación del príncipe – Pues bien, yo sé que me gusta y que siento cosas por ella, además me ha pedido una cita para mañana. Pero por otra parte, ha llegado a la preparatoria una chica que conocí hace 7 años y que parece ser se enamoró de mí en ese momento… ayer fui a cenar a su casa para visitar a su abuelo y antes de irme, pues me besó, y yo no quería pero en ese momento le correspondí por acto reflejo. Y no sé qué hacer. No quiero hacerle daño a Lime pero verdaderamente siento cosas por Videl…

-Es muy fácil la respuesta – dijo Vegeta sonriendo lo que generó tranquilidad en Gohan – Sal con las dos.

Esa respuesta generó que Gohan se cayera del sillón como suele pasar cuando pasa algo fuera de lo normal.

-Eso no sería ético ni moral, Vegeta.

-Has venido a pedirme consejo, y mi consejo es que salgas con las dos sin que nadie lo sepa y te quedes con la que más te guste.

….

Gohan volaba rumbo a las Montañas Paoz para volver a casa, la respuesta de Vegeta tenía parte de lógica pero era jugar con dos buenísimas personas y estaba claro que no era lo correcto. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, su madre. Ella siempre sabía que era lo mejor para él y esperaba que hoy también lo supiera.

Era ya el atardecer cuando Gohan llegó a casa. Al día siguiente no tendría clase puesto que era un día de fiesta y había quedado con Videl en Ciudad Satán a las 12:00 a.m.

El joven saiyan llegó a casa por fin después de un día muy cansado, entró y encontró a su madre haciendo la cena como de costumbre.

-Mamá, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – preguntó Gohan

-Claro, hijo, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Chichi

-Pues mira, es relacionado con mujeres y creo que tú sabrás aconsejarme – dijo Gohan

-¿Mujeres? – preguntó Chichi mirando a su hijo – Mi Gohan ya se ha hecho un hombre… mi pequeño bebé tiene novia – dijo entre sollozos

-No, no, mamá no tengo novia – dijo Gohan algo incómodo

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hijo?

-Pues mira, ayer estaba dispuesto a pedirle una cita a Videl, pero justo llegó Lime al instituto. Me invitó a comer como ya sabes y antes de irme pues me besó y dio la casualidad que mi amiga Iresa pasaba por allí y lo vio todo. Hoy me ha llamado y me he pedido explicación pero que no me preocupara que no se lo diría a Videl. Para colmo, Videl me ha pedido una cita para mañana a las 12:00 y Lime lo sabe y está mal. No sé qué hacer y le he pedido consejo a Vegeta pero él me ha dicho que salga con las dos y elija la que más me guste… - dijo el saiyan de carrerilla quedando en silencio al terminar.

-Veamos, Gohan. ¿Sientes algo más allá de la amistad por alguna? – preguntó Chichi

-Sí, por Videl.

-Entonces, ya tienes tu respuesta.

-Pero mamá, le partiré el corazón a Lime como hice hace 7 años y no quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa…

-Gohan, en la vida uno tiene que tomar decisiones a veces egoístas pero que a la larga serán un beneficio para todos. No puedes tener una relación con alguien porque sí, sin que sientas nada. Mi consejo es que aproveches tu cita de mañana y que si sale bien le digas a Videl lo ocurrido. Está claro que se va a enterar, y es peor que lo haga por otra persona porque puede malinterpretarlo.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias, mamá, me has servido de gran ayuda – dijo Gohan marchándose hacia su habitación viendo por fin solución a sus problemas.

El consejo de su madre le había ayudado y ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Por fin veía luz al final del túnel. Estaba exhausto por el duro día así que decidió ir directamente a la cama para levantarse al día siguiente y hacer frente a la cita que le esperaba. El saiyan se tumbó en la cama y rápidamente se marchó al mundo de los sueños.

…

Gohan estaba esperando frente al centro comercial de Ciudad Satán, eran las 12:30 am y Videl no aparecía. El saiyan estaba empezando a impacientarse. ¿Le habría dado plantón? O, quizás, ¿tiene problemas? Empezó a revisar su teléfono celular esperando recibir algún tipo de llamada o mensaje pero nada.

-¿Has oído lo que está pasando al oeste de la ciudad? – oyó Gohan como decía un hombre que pasaba junto a él a su acompañante.

En ese momento Gohan sabía la razón de la ausencia de Videl, estaría ayudando a la policía. Rápidamente se transformó en Gran Saiyaman y fue directo al oeste de Ciudad Satán. El tumulto era generalizado y el humo se veía desde la distancia. El joven Gohan aterrizó frente a los delincuentes.

-Mientras el mal exista, el fuego de la justicia seguirá ardiendo. ¡Soy el Gran Saiyaman! – se presentó Gohan con sus típicos gestos.

-¿Quién es este imbécil? ¿Quieres acabar igual que ella o qué? - dijo un delincuente con una ametralladora.

Gohan giró su cabeza hacia donde había señalado. Veía un cuerpo en el suelo con marcas de varios disparos y mucha sangre a su alrededor.

-Videl… -dijo Gohan.

-Sí, está muerta. – dijo con una sonrisa el atracador.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó Gohan levantándose bruscamente de su cama. Un sudor frío recorría su rostro y espalda. Tenía la respiración acelerada y el cuerpo en tensión. – Solo ha sido… un sueño… jaja…

-¡¿Qué pasa hijo?! – dijo Chichi entrando a la habitación seguido de Goku - ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-No, nada mamá, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No te preocupes – dijo Gohan algo avergonzado por el espectáculo.

Miró hacia la ventana, el Sol brillaba ya fuera. Dirigió la mirada al despertador y vio que quedaba poco para las 10:00 am. Tendría que levantarse ya y empezar a vestirse. Había quedado en dos horas.

Gohan se levantó y acompañado por sus padres fue a la cocina a desayunar, después de no haber cenado moría por probar bocado. Tras eso fue a ducharse y se puso una ropa no demasiado formal pero tampoco informal. Una camisa de color claro junto a unos pantalones vaqueros y una zapatilla de salir. Se miró al espejo y pensó que verdaderamente lucía bien.

Había pasado hora y cuarto cuando Gohan se encontraba listo para marchar hacia Ciudad Satán. Había olvidado el sueño que había tenido con tanto ajetreo de preparaciones. Tras recibir suerte de su madre, salió volando rumbo a la ciudad, lo que le demoraría una media hora a gran velocidad.

…

A las 12 en punto, Gohan se encontraba frente al centro comercial, había llegado con pocos minutos de antelación y Videl aún no había llegado.

-Las mujeres suelen tardar mucho en arreglarse jaja – dijo a sí mismo – pero Videl no suele arreglarse nunca como las otras mujeres, igualmente, está preciosa al natural.

En ese momento recordó su sueño, se encontraba justo donde había soñado. Pensó que era casualidad, seguro que su subconsciente lo había llevado justo a ese lugar por el recuerdo del sueño.

-No tengo que preocuparme, pronto vendrá.

 _Y aquí el final del quinto capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Pido mil perdones por no haber podido actualizar antes, he tenido los exámenes de acceso a la universidad los tres primeros días de la semana y me ha sido imposible escribir. Si está un poco flojo es porque he tenido que escribirlo durante distintos días en los que encontraba minutos libres._

 _Un saludo a Vanessa Garcia por su comentario. Y pido a quien comentó en anónimo que especifique ese "sin comentario…" jajaja solo por curiosidad. Nuevamente perdón por el retraso y hasta la próxima._


	6. Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 6: Sentimientos encontrados.**

Gohan miraba el reloj con ansia. Eran las 12:30 y Videl no llegaba. La desesperación se adueñaba de su alma y su espíritu, podía notar como un enorme terror corría por sus nervios en un intento de advertencia del peligro.

-Vamos Gohan, no puedes pensar que ese sueño era premonitorio, ¿verdad? Serás estúpidos jajaja – reía el joven saiyan solo en un intento de tranquilizarse

En ese momento recordó que tiene la capacidad de rastrear el ki de la gente. El ki de Videl era muy pequeño, apenas llevaba a 90 unidades de poder pero Gohan conocía este poder y si se concentraba sería capaz de localizar la ubicación de la chica. El guerrero cerró los ojos en un intento de serenarse, solo un alma tranquila podía percibir el poder de los demás. Los primeros ki que percibió fueron los de sus amigos ya que eran descomunales, los de Goku, Vegeta, los niños y Buu eran los que más se notaban junto al de Piccolo. Un poco más tenue percibía el de Krilin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha. Tenía que concentrarse más, debía estar en esta ciudad, el ki más fuerte de los alrededores debía ser el de Videl.

No le fue fácil pero al cabo de unos minutos percibió un pequeño ki apenas perceptible. Abrió los ojos al instante cuando notó que ese ki estaba junto a él y cuando notó como le tocaban el brazo.

-Siento mucho mucho el retraso, Gohan. – dijo Videl mirándolo con cara suplicante – Tuve un problema de última hora, mi padre se pone muy cabezón cuando no sabe dónde voy y me ha tenido retenida hasta que le he dicho que venía contigo.

\- No te preocupes, Videl – dijo Gohan mirándola compasivo. Era cierto que Mr. Satán nunca le había tratado bien, no porque fuera mala persona, sino porque era el chico que había robado el corazón de su pequeña. Todo padre con hija única tiende a ser muy sobreprotector.

Gohan se quedó observándola, se había vestido muy diferente a su estilo. Había dejado a un lado toda su ropa típica de lucha y ahora se había puesto una falda estrecha que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, ni muy corta ni muy larga, una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba ajustada de tal manera que permitía ver la figura de la chica. Gohan se quedó boquiabierto, nunca había visto a la chica tan… femenina.

\- He pensado que podríamos ir al centro comercial a dar un paseo y tomarnos algo refrescante, hace un calor horrible últimamente. – propuso Videl recibiendo el asentimiento de Gohan que salió de su estado de shock.

Era cierto, la región estaba sufriendo una ola de calor que ponía los termómetros a 40 grados con facilidad a pleno día. No era buena idea quedarse a pleno sol mucho tiempo si no se quería evitar una insolación.

Los jóvenes entraron en el centro comercial frente a ellos. Estaba muy animado, mucha gente iba arriba y abajo con bolsas, entrando en tiendas, sentadas en los distintos puestos que había por el recinto, etc. Pasearon viendo los escaparates y los distintos negocios que iban encontrando. Se detuvieron en una tienda dedicada a las artes marciales donde Videl compró unos guantes nuevos, los suyos estaban destrozados después de la pelea con Spopovich. Tras un paseo se detuvieron en un puesto de comida rápida llamado McRonald donde pidieron unas hamburguesas para almorzar, bueno, Gohan pidió cuatro, el apetito saiyan es un poco impresionante.

-¿Sabes qué? Puede que estar hamburguesas sean la comida más poco saludable del planeta, pero he de admitir que están deliciosas – comentó Videl tras darle un bocado - ¿Crees que tendrás suficiente con cuatro?

-Ya me ha mirado muy raro el dependiente cuando le he pedido tal cantidad, no voy a volver a por cuatro más – dijo Gohan riendo

-Es extraño, sois una raza muy extraña, tenéis unos gustos extraños. Bueno, Gohan, no puedo evitar preguntarte, conozco tu vida desde antes de Buu, pero estoy segura que tus aventuras no empezaron hace tan solo cuatro meses, ¿verdad? – preguntó Videl

-Ya te conté lo de Cell. – dijo Gohan en pocas palabras

-¿Y estos siete años?

-Estos siete años los dediqué al estudio y a mantener mi entrenamiento de vez en cuando. Cuando me conociste era algo más débil que cuando luche contra Cell.

-¿Y antes de Cell?

Gohan mantuvo el silencio un rato sin saber que podía contar. Había sido muy sincero que ella siempre, sabía lo más importante de su vida y por tanto no tenía sentido ocultarle su infancia.

-Todo empezó cuando tenía cuatro años, mi tío, el hermano de mi padre, un saiyan llamado Raditz llegó a la Tierra con la idea de que mi padre se uniera a ellos. Se negó y me raptó para que yo ocupara su lugar. Mi padre y Piccolo se enfrentaron a él y consiguieron salvarme pero mi padre murió. Raditz nos dijo que vendrían a la Tierra dos saiyans más por lo tanto Piccolo me entrenó, mientras que mi padre se entrenaba en el más allá. Unos meses después llegaron esos dos saiyans, Vegeta y un tal Nappa, todos nos enfrentamos a ellos y murieron Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, por suerte mi padre llegó antes de que me mataran a mí y le dio una lección a todos ellos pero permitió que Vegeta escapara. Con Piccolo muerto, las bolas de dragón no funcionaban por lo que fui con Bulma y Krilin al planeta natal de Piccolo, Namek, donde nos enfrentamos al villano de Freezer, un ser malvado que asesinó a Vegeta y a Krilin. Por suerte, mi padre consiguió vencerle, resucitando a todos los muertos con las bolas. Tras eso, al pasar unos meses llegó un chico del futuro, sí del futuro, se llamaba Trunks, y era el hijo del Bulma. Venía para informar de la llegada de unos androides en tres años, androides que asolaron su mundo matando a todos los Guerreros Z incluyéndome a mí. Nos entrenamos durante 3 años pero yo nunca llegué a enfrentarme a esos androides ya que fueron succionados por Cell. Tras eso, el monstruo organizó el torneo de artes marciales por lo que yo me entrené con mi padre en una sala especial del templo de Kamisama, y ya lo demás pues lo sabes.

Videl había escuchado la historia atentamente y estaba sin palabras. Desde los cuatro años se había encontrado atrapado en ese mundo. Sentía pena por Gohan de no haber disfrutado de su niñez, cosa que percibió el saiyan.

-No sientas pena por mí. Fue una infancia dura, no viví como un niño normal, cuando no estaba estudiando estaba luchando, nunca me relacioné con nadie de mi edad hasta que entré en la preparatoria. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de mi vida, porque gracias a todo ello soy el que soy ahora mismo.

-Yo tampoco cambiaría nada de tu vida – dijo Videl – porque si algo hubiera sido diferente, quizás no te hubiera conocido jamás – tras eso se sonrojo y bajó la mirada. Gohan también notó sus mejillas arder y se generó un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos que parecieron horas.

…

Eran cerca de las 8:30 pm, el atardecer estaba cayendo y ambos jóvenes paseaban por la playa. Tras comer habían ido al cine a ver una película que a Videl le hacía ilusión ver y por primera vez Gohan no se quedó dormido, era un comedía romántica que generaba risas entre el público pero tenía su parte sentimental. Se creó un momento incómodo en la escena final del beso ya que ambos jóvenes quedaron mirándose fijamente, y aunque no era la primera vez, ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso.

Volviendo a donde estábamos, ambos jóvenes paseaban por la playa en silencio mientras veían el atardecer en el horizonte.

-Pronto tendremos que volver… - decía Videl con pena – Lo he pasado muy muy bien hoy, Gohan. Ha sido una cita fenomenal, nunca pensé que sabría actuar en estas situaciones. Sinceramente, estaba algo nerviosa de no saber que decir y que se crearan silencios incómodos.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien Videl y me da pena que el día se acabe. No ha sido fácil para mí mantener la calma jajaja estas citas siempre han sido un reto para mí y es cierto que al principio estaba nervioso pero cuando cogí soltura ya no supuso ninguna incomodidad para mí.

Tras terminar su paseo, ambos chicos emprendieron el vuelo hacía la mansión Satán. Era de noche cuando aterrizaron a la entrada de la verja que custodiaba el lugar.

-Estaremos cinco días sin vernos, Gohan. Tengo un viaje a la región 645 con mi padre, pero no te preocupes, podremos hablar por el teléfono móvil, ahora se pueden hacer videollamadas, cuando vaya a cenar podemos hacer una y es como si estuviéramos cenando juntos jaja – dijo Videl

-Una cita virtual. – dijo Gohan. ¿Era el momento de contarle lo de Lime? Había sido un gran día y podía estropearlo si contaba eso. Pero debía hacerlo, estaba decidido. – Me lo he pasado muy bien, Videl. Ha sido una cita fantástica…

El chico se quedó sin palabras mirando a los ojos de la chica que lo miraba directamente a los suyos.

-"Venga Gohan, ¿qué haces? Debes decírselo" – pensaba el saiyan para sí mismo.

Las miradas se hacían más intensas y sus respiraciones empezaban a acelerarse. ¿Debían hacerlo otra vez? Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a sus pensamientos, se querían y ellos lo sabían, no sabían que era mutuo, pero tenían los sentimientos claros hacia el otro en secreto. El espacio se redujo entre ellos, sus párpados se cerraron y sus labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de amor, sentimiento y satisfacción. En el fondo de sus corazones ambos esperaban ese momento con ansia y era una liberación alcanzarlo por fin de nuevo. Gohan mantenía a Videl cogida por la cintura, mientras la chica se encontraba abrazada a su cuello. Tras unos segundos, se separaron, manteniendo la vista puesta en el otro.

-Buenas noches, Gohan. Descansa – dijo Videl sin dejar de mirarlo para alejarse de él y entrar en casa.

El joven saiyan se quedó frente a la puerta del domicilio tras esa escena. Le habían quedado claros sus sentimientos, sabía quién era la chica que ocupaba el lugar en su corazón y tenía claro que ella era con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

 _Y otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado y sé que les he hecho el favor a la gran mayoría de los lectores con este capítulo. Un fuerte abrazo a Son Videl 99 y a Vanessa Garcia por sus comentarios y su continuo apoyo a este fic que me dan las ganas de seguir escribiendo día a día. Hemos llegado a las 600 visualizaciones en lo que llevamos de mes, lo que es un logro para mí ya que he vuelto hace nada a Fanfiction. Un abrazo enorme a todos y a la persona a la que le dedico este capítulo que tenga un gran viaje y que aquí estaré esperando su regreso como Gohan el de Videl._


	7. Capítulo 7: El Día del Destino

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 7: El Día del Destino.**

El final del curso en la preparatoria estaba llegando, Gohan inició las clases hacía 5 meses, 3 meses después de que el curso empezara por lo que quedaban tres semanas para la llegada del verano.

Los cinco días que Videl había estado fuera, los usó Gohan para mentalizarse acerca de sus sentimientos. La cita con la chica había sido genial y no había tenido oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella desde entonces. Deseaba con ansia el regreso de la joven justiciera por lo que la mañana del jueves de la semana posterior a la cita, Gohan salió de la cama con una gran alegría, por fin vería a su chica favorita.

En estos cinco días, Lime no asistió a clases, algo que le resultó extraño y, a la vez, preocupante al joven guerrero. ¿Habría enfermado o quizás no querría ver a Gohan? La duda se mantenía en su cabeza sin ninguna respuesta aparente.

Esa mañana, Gohan salió de casa volando en dirección a la escuela a gran velocidad, como siempre, llegaría justo de tiempo.

-Vaya, las 8:20, me estoy demorando mucho – dijo a medio camino de viaje.

El joven Son aumentó la velocidad consiguiendo entrar en clase justo por delante del profesor que se estaba disponiendo a abrir la puerta.

-Vaya, Son Gohan, has llegado por los pelos – dijo un profesor con pelo cano y bigote sonriente – Pasa, pequeño.

El chico agradeció al profesor su amabilidad y entró en el aula subiendo hacia su lugar. Una vez más, Lime no estaba ahí. Pero una joven de pelo negro ya se encontraba sentada y mirando a su cuaderno en un claro intento de no mirar a los ojos al súper saiyan.

-Hola Videl, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo, ¿cómo fue el viaje? – preguntó Gohan con una sonrisa e intentando no sentirse incómodo.

-Muy bien, yo también me alegro mucho de verte – dijo sin atreverse a mirarle directamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a niveles extremos.

-Oigan, díganme, ¿cómo fue su cita? – dijo Iresa a la derecha de Videl entrando en la conversación con una sonrisa.

Se creó un silencio muy incómodo en el que Gohan se unió a ese sonrojamiento de Videl.

-Pues… pues… ajajaja.. fue muy bien – dijo Gohan con la mano tras la nuca.

-Videl, me contó algo más… - dijo picantona guiñándole un ojo.

-¡IRESA! ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó Videl colorada haciendo que todo el aula se girara a mirarlos.

-Vale, vale, no hace faltas que me chilles – dijo feliz al haber conseguido que se sintieran incómodos.

Gohan y Videl se miraron a los ojos. Videl quería decir algo pero en parte no se atrevía. Por fin se decidió a tomar la palabra y salir de dudas.

-¿De verdad que te lo pasaste bien conmigo? – dijo con un hilo de voz

-Claro que sí, Videl. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Una gran cantidad de experiencias nuevas y de sentim…. – empezó a decir Gohan pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta de las cursilerías que iba a decir.

-Yo también… lo pasé genial. – decía Videl, estaba deseando volver a quedar con el chico.

En ese momento el profesor de física llamó la atención de los alumnos carraspeando.

-Se acerca el final del año académico y ya no tenemos más exámenes. Pero tengo muchas dudas a la hora de redondear notas. Tengo muchos alumnos que se encuentran en una nota de algo y medio y no sé qué hacer con ellos. Diré sus nombres: Sharpener, tienes un 4.5, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?..., Ángela, un 6.5, Iresa, un 8.5, y… Videl, con un 9.5. El único alumno que tiene el 10 absoluto es Gohan. Veamos chicos, los que se encuentran en esta situación tienen la posibilidad de hacerme un trabajo para subir vuestra nota, en parejas, y no tienen que ser entre ustedes, pueden elegir la pareja que deseen para que les ayude con el proyecto. Por favor, elijan y díganmelo de inmediato para apuntar sus nombres.

El profesor les dejó un par de minutos para que las cuatro personas buscaran ayuda entre los alumnos del aula.

-Oye, Gohan… ¿crees que tendrás tiempo para ayudarme con el trabajo? – preguntó Videl

-Por supuesto, he terminado todos los exámenes y ahora mismo no hago nada a parte de entrenar, será un honor ayudarte.

Los dos minutos pasaron y el profesor comenzó a tomar nota.

-Sharpener, ¿con quién irás? – preguntó el profesor

-Con Iresa, los haremos juntos – dijo el rubio.

-¿Y tú, Ángela?

-Yo con mi querido pequeño – dijo señalando a su último novio con una sonrisa y una voz melosa.

-Está bien, ¿señorita Videl?

-Con Gohan – dijo Videl iniciándose una serie de murmullos y silbidos por toda el aula. Los chicos se sonrojaron sin saber que hacer pero por suerte el profesor guardó silencio.

-SILENCIO. Me queda una cosa más por decir. Como todos sabréis, al final de cada curso, se realiza una fiesta de graduación con un baile, por lo tanto, comiencen a buscar pareja. Tienen una semana para decidirse.

- _Oh, no. ¿Pareja? ¿Qué dices?_ – pensó Gohan tras esas palabras.

- _Ojalá Gohan me lo pida…_ \- pensó Videl

…

El día de clases pasó y Gohan andaba junto a Videl rumbo a su casa, tenían que iniciar el trabajo, eligieron el tema de la "antimateria", un tema bastante difícil a la par que interesante por lo que tenían muchas ganas de empezar.

-¿No le importará a tu papá que vaya a almorzar a tu casa? – preguntó Gohan con algo de timidez.

-Que va, le caes bien. – respondió Videl

-No lo creo jajaja – dijo Gohan recordando cuando Mr. Satán se enteró de la muerte de Videl.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Videl

-Recuerdo cuando tu padre se enteró que Majim Buu os mató, me culpó de tu muerte y no creo que me lo perdone jamás – dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Vamos, vamos, no creo que todavía tenga rencor por eso.

Los chicos llegaron hasta la mansión Satán, fueron recibidos por los mayordomos quienes los acompañaron hasta el comedor.

-Pueden retirarse – dijo Videl molesta por tanta atención.

-Por supuesto, señorita. – dijeron todos marchándose.

-Hola, papá. Gohan me va a ayudar con un trabajo de la preparatoria por lo que lo he invitado a almorzar con nosotros, espero que no te moleste.

-¿Gohan? – dijo Mr Satán girando la cabeza – Ese nombre… - en ese momento el chico entró.

-Hola – saludó animado el joven saiyan.

-¡Gohan! ¡Qué alegría verte chico! No te había visto desde Majim Buu, ¿cómo te va todo? – preguntó contento Mr. Satán.

-Muy bien señor, todo bien – dijo Gohan extrañado por la amabilidad del sujeto, quizás le había perdonado.

-¿Y tus padres?

-También bien, todo está más animado desde la vuelta de mi padre.

-Me alegro mucho – dijo con su típico tono de alegría. – siéntate por favor.

Mr. Satán salió de la sala para avisar a la cocina que tenían un invitado por lo que Gohan y Videl se quedaron a solas.

-Te dije que le caías bien.

-Nunca lo hubiera pensado – dijo Gohan anonadado - ¿Cuál será la razón?

-Ya sabes, mi papá nunca le ha gustado nadie que fuera más débil que él. Pero tú… eres más poderoso, por eso le gustas. – dijo Videl sonrojada.

En ese momento entró Mr. Satán acompañados de sus sirvientes quienes traían grande cantidades de comida, digna para un Saiyan.

…

-… y es por eso que pueden existir galaxias de antimateria siempre separadas entre sí. – terminó de escribir Videl.

-Vamos muy bien, va a quedar genial – dijo Gohan.

-Mejor tomemos un descanso, no hay porqué terminarlo justo hoy. – sugirió Videl.

-Claro, me parece bien, nunca es bueno exprimirse demasiado seguro.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio. Al principio se miraban, pero luego Videl agachó la cabeza.

-Oye… Gohan… Nunca he tenido oportunidad de… darte las gracias. – dijo Videl

-¿Las gracias? ¿Las gracias por qué?

-Por todo lo que hiciste por mí antes de que descubrieras que eras el Gran Saiyaman. ¿Lo recuerdas? No fueron simples favores, me salvaste la vida muchas veces. Cuando el autobús secuestrado cayó por el barranco, cuando sujetaste el bidón de agua que me iba a caer encima, cuando me salvaste de aquellos bandidos de la Red Shark y cuando me tumbaste y pusiste tu cuerpo cubriendo al mío cuando ese dinosaurio iba a atacarme… me salvaste la vida cuatro veces en una sola semana. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí sin ti, Gohan?

-No tienes que darme las gracias Videl…

-En esos momentos comencé a sentir algo por ti, ya me llamabas la atención pero todo lo que hiciste me hizo generar sentimientos dentro de mí. Sentimientos que se incrementaron cuando me enseñaste a volar, y se confirmaron cuando tu padre dijo que habías muerto. Tengo que decirte algo que ya supongas Gohan… estoy enamorada de ti.

Volvió a aparecer un silencio entre ellos. Gohan estaba en shock, ¿estaría soñando? La chica que amaba se le acababa de declarar, intentó hablar pero no podía.

-¡ _Cerebro estúpido dile que la amas!_ – pensaba Gohan impotente.

-Si no sientes lo mismo lo ent… - las palabras de Videl fueron cortadas por un beso de Gohan que la dejó sin respiración por la sorpresa. Fue un beso intenso y bonito por el gran sentimiento que ambos pusieron en él. Tras unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Videl, desde que comenzaste a seguirme me llamaste la atención y aunque al principio me sintiera molesto… también comenzaron a generarse sentimientos en mí. Sin duda cuando te enseñé a volar fue el momento clave para ambos. Y confirmé mis sentimientos en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Te amo, dime… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Gohan… ¡Claro que sí!, ¡Me encantaría! – dijo Videl lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Eso significa que también irás al baile conmigo, ¿verdad? – dijo Gohan con una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Por supuesto. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

La relación entre Videl y Gohan había empezado pero aún quedaba alguien que intentaría reclamar lo que considera suyo, cierta castaña vuelve a la ofensiva.

 _Y otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado, una vez más comenten por favor, me encanta leer sus opiniones. Un saludo a Son Videl 99 por su comentario en el capítulo anterior._

 _En mi perfil les he dejado el vídeo de Gohan y Videl que he hecho y he subido a Youtube, por favor mírenlo y díganme su opinión. Hasta la próxima, un saludo y adiós._


	8. Capítulo 8: El plan de Lime

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 8: El plan para destruir una relación.**

-… puede que las primeras personas que lleguen a Marte llegarán con naves espaciales impulsadas por la misma fuente de energía que disparó naves espaciales a través de los universos de nuestras series y películas favoritas. Espero que hayan disfrutado con este tema, muchas gracias. – concluyó Videl que había realizado su exposición junto a Gohan.

Los aplausos resonaron en el aula incluido el profesor. Había pasado una semana desde que el profesor había mandado ese trabajo y por fin había tocado exponerlo.

-Muy buen trabajo, señor Son y señorita Satán. Sin duda se nota que le han puesto esmero y han disfrutado con el tema. Su nota ha subido al 10 señorita Satán. Enhorabuena. Siéntense.

Los chicos se abrazaron debido al gran trabajo, lo que generó los silbidos del aula, en realidad nadie excepto Iresa y Sharpener sabían sobre su relación pero los demás se imaginaban que había algo más ahí. Se separaron y se dirigieron a sus asientos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta abriéndola.

-¿Se puede, profesor? – dijo una chica de pelo castaño en la puerta

-Vaya, señorita Lao, veo que ya se encuentra mejor, pase – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa.

Toda la clase se encontraba en silencio viendo como Lime subía las escaleras en dirección a su sitio junto a Gohan. Nadie sabía el porqué de su ausencia y esa aparición repentina había dejado a todos sin palabras. La chica llegó a su lugar y se sentó.

-Hola, Gohan, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó Lime con una sonrisa.

-Bien, muy bien, Lime. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué has estado ausente dos semanas? – preguntó Gohan

-Me puse enferma por una gripe pero ya me he recuperado y puedo seguir las pocas semanas que quedan de clases, tendré que hacer muchos exámenes seguidos pero igualmente me encuentro preparada.

-Me alegro que estés mejor. – respondió Gohan con una sonrisa.

El profesor carraspeó para que todos se callaran y comenzó a hablar.

-Como dije hace una semana, el baile tendrá lugar el viernes que viene, es hora de que me vayan diciendo sus acompañantes y cuando lo hagan, salgan de clase. Empecemos… ¿Iresa?

-Iré con Rick – respondió, Rick era el compañero de gafas y gorra amigo de Gohan.

-De acuerdo… ¿Videl?

-Con Gohan. – respondió Videl lo que generó de nuevo los murmullos por el aula y los pitidos provocando el sonrojo de ambos chicos.

Una chica quedó sorprendida pero una sonrisa salió en su rostro.

- _Vaya, así que Videl y tú habéis empezado una relación. Lo que no sabes es que eres mío Gohan y voy a luchar por ti_ – pensó Lime

-¿Sharpener? – continuó el profesor.

-Con Lime – respondió el rubio.

Una nuevo y mayor murmullo apareció en la sala, los compañeros se giraron para mirar al rubio y a la castaña. Nadie lo creía, ni siquiera Gohan y Videl quienes se miraron extrañados.

-¿Vas con Sharpener? – preguntó Gohan sorprendido.

-Sí, me pidió que fuera su acompañante el otro día, al ver que no iba a clase decidió ir a mi apartamento a pedírmelo, que mono. – respondió Lime tapándose la cara por la vergüenza.

- _Mi primer plan ha salido a la perfección. A Gohan le ha llamado la atención, muy diferente hubiera sido si se hubiera mantenido indiferente_ – pensó la chica apareciendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Gohan, Videl e Iresa salieron del aula para ir a casa. Había sido la última clase del día para ellos tres puesto que las horas que restaban las tenían aprobadas y podían marcharse a casa.

-Oye, Gohan, esa niña, parece enamorada de ti – dijo Iresa haciéndose la loca.

En ese momento el mundo de Gohan se desplomó, el chaval se quedó de piedra al recordar que no le había contado a Videl el tema del beso de Lime.

-No digas tonterías Iresa, Lime y yo somos amigos de la infancia – respondió Gohan con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente. – _¡Maldita Iresa, va a hacer que Videl me descubra!_

-Yo también he notado algo en esa niña – dijo Videl cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-No, no…. Son imaginaciones tuyas Videl – dijo Gohan con una risa incómoda que mostraba mucho miedo.

-Bueno, me marcho por aquí. Nos vemos luego, pareja – dijo Iresa guiñándoles un ojo.

-Adiós – respondieron al unísono sonrojados.

Los chicos siguieron caminando, Gohan se mantenía en silencio por la batalla mental que estaba teniendo: tendría que decírselo a Videl, pero ¿cuándo?

-Oye, Gohan, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás muy callado – preguntó Videl extrañada

-No, no, no, no, no. No me pasa nada jajajajajaja – respondió aún más nervioso

La situación se estaba poniendo tensa para Gohan que no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte la casa de Videl estaba cerca y evitaría que la chica se diera cuenta de que algo le recorría la mente.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Mañana nos vemos, Gohan… - dijo Videl poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo – Te… quiero…

-Hasta mañana, Videl. Yo también te… quiero. – dijo el joven saiyan.

Todavía no estaban acostumbrados a esas cosas por lo que les seguía dando corte besarse o decirse que se querían o cuando la gente los llama pareja o los miran. Ambos eran muy tímidos en esos temas, pero el tiempo lo arreglaría todo.

…

El despertador sonó al día siguiente de la vuelta de Lime a la preparatoria, eran las 7:45 am y Gohan se estaba quitando la pereza mientras se estiraba en la cama. Quedaba una semana y un día para el final del curso.

-Hoy solo tengo las dos primeras clases. Llevaré a Videl a tomar algo y le confesaré lo que pasó con Lime. Seguro que todo irá bien… - dijo para sí Gohan quien en parte tenía miedo de la reacción de su novia.

Se levantó e hizo los quehaceres matutinos antes de coger su cartera y emprender el vuelo hacia Ciudad Satán.

El día estaba despejado, un brillante Sol reinaba en el cielo pero la temperatura era muy agradable fuera. La brisa mañanera golpeaba a Gohan en la cara generándole una gran satisfacción, le encantaba esa sensación cuando volaba, era algo que no todo el mundo podía experimentar.

El joven Saiyan se demoró poco más de 15 minutos en aterrizar en la azotea de la escuela. Solo les esperaban las horas de Inglés y Matemáticas donde les darían las notas que cada alumno había obtenido. Gohan bajó las escaleras que le llevaban hacia el interior de la preparatoria y fue corriendo hacia el aula, le sobraban un par de minutos, ¿por qué siempre tenía que llegar con un tiempo tan escaso? Ni él lo sabía, un saiyan necesita descansar mucho para reponer su energía, será por eso que no les gusta trabajar.

Gohan abrió la puerta del aula, el profesor no había llegado pero el salón estaba prácticamente lleno, se dirigió a su lugar junto a Videl y Lime quienes ya estaban sentadas, ignorándose la una a la otra. El joven se saludó animadamente y se sentó.

-Buenos días Videl. – saludó Gohan

-Buenos días… cariño – dijo Videl

Acto seguido, se acercó a su novio y le plantó un delicado beso frente a Lime quien miraba la escena con una gran ira contenida, cosa que Videl sabía, la joven pelinegra se había dado cuenta por fin de los planes de la chica de pelo castaño…

 **Flashback.**

 **-** ¿Sharpener? – preguntó Videl cogiendo el teléfono el día anterior al anocher - ¿Por qué llamas?

-Videl… tengo que decirte algo… - dijo Sharpener un poco tímido – Sabes que desde hace tiempo siento cosas por ti… ya te lo dije en el Torneo de Artes Marciales… pero bueno… Gohan es mejor que yo y sé que es verdaderamente la persona que mereces, he notado como has cambiado en tan poco tiempo y es todo gracias a él. He hecho cosas malas, Videl. Lime me buscó hace una semana y me dijo que fuera con ella al baile… pero todo era un plan… Quería que Gohan se pusiera celoso para conseguirlo y que tú vinieras conmigo. En un principio acepté, guiado por el egoísmo pero ahora me arrepiento mucho. Solo quiero que sepas sus planes, va a hacer todo lo que pueda para quitarte a Gohan, ten mucho cuidado Videl.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

- _No le diré nada a Gohan, pero si cree que me lo va a arrebatar, estás muy equivocada_ – pensó Videl mirando a Lime

El profesor entró en el aula generando el silencio general. La clase dio comienzo, siendo las últimas del curso escolar.

…

-Gohan, 10. Videl, 10. Sharpener, 7. Iresa, 8. Lime, 9. Ángela, 4… - la profesora de Matemáticas estaba recitando las notas de sus alumnos al final de la segunda hora. – Podéis marcharos.

Se creó un gran tumulto en el aula, todos corrían, unos, camino de otras clases, y otros, a casa ya que habían terminado.

-Vaya, Gohan. ¿Llevas todo 10? – preguntó Videl sorprendida.

-No seas humilde preguntando eso, tú llevas todo parecido a mí. – respondió Gohan con una mano tras la nuca.

-Pero no es todo 10, cariño. Sin duda debes agradecer a tu madre todo el esmero que puso en ti cuando eras pequeño – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí jajaja… oye, Videl, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado o algo? – preguntó Gohan.

-Claro, tengo un par de horas antes de tener que volver a casa.

…

Los chicos estaban sentados en una cafetería en el centro comercial. Había bastante gente paseando por la zona, se notaba que las vacaciones estaban llegando y el tiempo libre empezaba a hacer estragos en la población. Gohan sabía que era el momento, era la manera de poner punto y final a la historia de Lime para que su relación fuera verdadera y sin secretos.

-Oye, Videl… Tengo que confesarte algo. – dijo Gohan serio.

-Dime… ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Videl temerosa por la seriedad del chico.

-Mira, el día que Lime llegó a la preparatoria me invitó a su casa a comer para ver a su abuelo, un anciano que conocí siete años atrás.

-Sí, ¿y qué pasa? – preguntó la chica.

-Todo fue bien hasta el final. Salí del apartamento y estuvimos hablando para despedirnos pero en ese momento… Lime se lanzó y me besó… no me lo esperaba, me puse nervioso y al no saber qué hacer… lo correspondí…. Lo siento muchísimo, me arrepentí al momento y no sabía qué hacer, empecé a dudar de todos mis sentimientos pero finalmente me di cuenta de que te amaba a ti antes que a cualquier cosa…

Apareció un silencio entre ambos, el rostro de Videl se veía sombrío, miraba abajo y no se le veían los ojos. Gohan no sabía cómo estaba la chica, ni que estaba pasando. ¿Estaría llorando?

-Puedes esquivar balas, y no esquivar a una chica que se lanza sobre ti…

 _Y otro capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden comentar que les ha parecido y exponer sus sugerencias para un capítulo posterior. ¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Pues ni idea, no pienso esas cosas porque no me gusta saber cómo va a terminar un fic ya que me da ansia por llegar a la escena final y lo apresuro todo, prefiero inventar sobre la marcha. Llevo ya un par de capítulos que pongo títulos de gran referencia a la serie que solo los más fans se darán cuenta jajaja. Un saludo y un abrazo a los lectores anónimos que comentaron el capítulo anterior. Un saludo a Vanessa Garcia ya que he visto que su perfil ha sido borrado, espero verte de vuelta pronto._


	9. Capítulo 9: Llegó el gran día

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 9: Llegó el gran día.**

-Puedes esquivar balas, y no esquivar a una chica que se lanza sobre ti…

La situación estaba muy tensa. Videl no levantaba la cabeza y Gohan no era capaz de saber que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica. ¿Sería el final de su relación? ¿Lloraría? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Lo intentaría golpear? Había tantas posibilidades, cada cual más dolorosa emocionalmente para el joven saiyan.

-Videl… yo… lo siento mucho… debí haberla esquivado pero no fui capaz de moverme… - intentó explicarse el saiyan – Seré ágil y capaz en un pelea contra el ser más fuerte del universo, pero en estos temas soy el humano más débil de la Tierra. No fui criado para esto, las únicas mujeres con las que he tratado solo han sido mi mamá y Bulma, no fui entrenado para saber que era el amor o para saber defenderme contra ese sentimiento. Tú… tú me has enseñado de tan solo unos meses que es el amor, y con este error me he dado cuenta de cómo controlarlo. Por favor… perdóname…

Videl levantó la cabeza, su mirada se veía triste pero una bella sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, Gohan empezó a calmarse un poco tras esa expresión.

-Gohan, no te preocupes, sé lo que es la confusión en el amor, sé las cosas que puede llegar a hacer en las personas. Por suerte para mí, no tuve que pasar por algo como tú, solo necesité hablar con mi mejor amiga. Sé que tiene que haber sido duro para ti vivir con eso dentro de ti tantas semanas, y te agradezco que me lo hayas confesado. No estábamos saliendo por lo que no tiene mayor importancia. Creo en tu responsabilidad, fidelidad y amor, confío en ti más que en nadie en este mundo, y una tontería así no nos va a afectar para nada.

Las palabras de Videl entraron en el alma del súper saiyan como un buen vaso de agua fría tras un día de trabajo caluroso. Todo había terminado por fin, todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, los qué pasará cuando se lo diga, ya podía dormir tranquilo… su amor podía con todo.

….

La última semana de clases había llegado, bueno, la penúltima, pero la última no era necesario asistir si se habían aprobado todas las asignaturas. Por fin la semana del baile… la impaciencia y el entusiasmo por el baile de graduación era observable en todo el colegio. Al andar por los pasillos se veían grupos de chicos que se motivaban unos a otros para pedir salir a algunas chicas en el último momento, otros comentaban sobre el vestuario o sobre lo mucho que iban a beber esa noche. Gohan y Videl escuchaban y observaban esas escenas con mucha diversión por los comentarios tan estúpidos que soltaban muchos compañeros por las ganas de que llegara el día.

-Mañana es el gran día, Videl. Nos graduamos, se acabará la preparatoria y nos tocará ir a la universidad. – comentaba Gohan mientras caminaban el jueves.

-Sí… pero no pensemos en eso, nos queda un gran verano que pasar juntitos… - dijo Videl abrazando el brazo de su novio provocando su sonrojo.

-Nuestro primer verano juntos, ¿vendrás a pasar unos días a mi casa? – preguntó Gohan

-¿Crees que a tu madre no le importará que durmamos juntos?

-Yo no he dicho nada de dormir juntos cariño – dijo Gohan con una carcajada

-Me había hecho ilusiones… - dijo Videl con una tristeza fingida.

-Ya veremos cómo lo planeamos todo, nos queda una vida entera de planes – dijo Gohan

-Eso es muy cierto Gohan.

Los chicos siguieron caminando abrazados hasta perderse en el fondo del pasillo entre la multitud de estudiantes. Su relación iba siguiendo el cauce del río del amor, los problemas todos resueltos y Lime fuera de juego. Nada podía salir mal.

…

-¿Podemos irnos ya, mamá? - preguntaba un cansado Gohan cargado de bolsas.

-¡No! Mi bebé tiene que estar perfecto para su graduación. ¡Vas a ser el orgullo de nuestra familia! ¡El vago de tu padre debería aprender a hacer algo de provecho que no sea entrenar y entrenar! ¡OH! ¡Qué maravilla de zapatos! ¡Y SON DE TU TALLA!

Chichi corría como loca por el centro comercial de West City comprando la ropa que llevaría Gohan al día siguiente. Ya habían comprado un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca y una pajarita roja. Quedaban los zapatos negros pero la madre de Gohan ya le había echado el ojo a un par que había en un escaparate y los miraba igual que un enfermo mira la morfina.

-¡Vamos a dentro Gohan! ¡Deben ser tuyos!

-Mamá por favor… todo el mundo nos está mirando…

-¡Qué miren! ¡Eres el mejor expediente de la historia de la Preparatario Estrella Naranja! ¡Eres el que venció a Ce…!

-SHHHHHHHHHHH – Gohan calló a su madre justo a tiempo de que una muy entusiasmada Chichi hablara demasiado a pleno pulmón.

-Es cierto, es cierto. Lo de ese horrible monstruo es un secreto. – dijo Chichi recuperando un poco la compostura – Pero eso no quiere decir que no seas un fuera de serie, personas como tú aparecen 1 entre un millón hijo.

-Mamá, por favor… No digas tonterías – dijo Gohan con la mano tras la nuca debido a la vergüenza por la situación y al comentario de su madre.

Una vez comprados los zapatos y los tirantes para el traje, Gohan y su madre salieron del centro comercial donde les esperaba Goku con un rostro de puro aburrimiento, el saiyan había estado más de 2 horas esperando.

-Por fin llegáis, estaba notando como músculos perdían su forma de no usarlo – dijo Son Goku con una risa propia de él.

-Venga, Goku, vámonos a casa, todo está listo. – dijo Chichi

Los dos se sujetaron a Goku y, con el uso del _Shunkan Idō_ o la Transmisión Instantánea, en cuestión de un segundo la familia se encontraba junto a Goten quien estaba estudiando por obligación de su madre.

-Ya hemos vuelto, Goten, ¿has estudiado bien? – preguntó Chichi con una sonrisa mirando al pequeño.

-Sí mamá. Se demoraron mucho en comprarlo todo, ¿ha habido algún problema? – preguntó el pequeño observando la hora.

-Tu madre pierde la cabeza en los centros comerciales – dijo Goku inocentemente ganándose una mirada asesina de Chichi

-Si tu padre no fuera tan vago, nos hubiera ayudado y hubiéramos tardado mucho menos – dijo Chichi enfadada.

-Vamos, vamos, haya paz, no os peleéis por estas tonterías – dijo Gohan poniendo orden o uno de los dos acabaría muy mal, y no sería su madre.

-Chichi tengo hambre – dijo Goku a su rollo como siempre sin importar el tema del que se esté hablando.

-Es cierto – dijo Chichi mirando el reloj – Venga, Goten, se acabó el estudio, todos a la mesa.

….

El día del baile había llegado, Gohan tenía que recoger a Videl a las 21:00. Eran las 20:45 y el joven Saiyan se encontraba ya vestido. Su pelo tan puntiagudo como siempre cuando no está en definitivo, ese estado lo alcanza cuando va a pelear por lo que su cabello está igual que antes de la batalla contra Majim Buu. Se había puesto el pantalón azul oscuro, los zapatos negros, la camisa blanca, los tirantes y la pajarita roja. Se colocó la chaqueta azul oscura y se miró al espejo. Verdaderamente se veía muy bien frente al espejo. En ese momento apareció su madre por la parte quien se puso a llorar al ver a su hijo tan elegante.

-Mi bebé… ya es un hombre… que guapo vas, Gohan… - dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias mamá. Tengo que pasarme por West City a por un coche, no puedo ir a por ella volando, no sería apropiado. Bulma me dijo que fuera a verlo antes para ir a por el coche. ¿Crees que papá podrá llevarme con su técnica?

-Sí, claro, hijo. Pregúntale, está tumbado en el sofá.

Gohan salió fuera de su habitación y llegó al salón donde se encontraban su padre y su hermano que se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

-WOW, Gohan, que bien te ves – dijo Goten dando vueltas alrededor del chico ilusionado como siempre.

-Muchas gracias Goten – dijo con una sonrisa – Oye, papá, ¿puedes llevarme a casa de Bulma? Estoy un poco justo de tiempo y sería buen idea que usaras tu técnica.

-Por supuesto, Gohan. Así podré ver a Vegeta y entrenar un poco – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-No, sueltas a Gohan y vuelves inmediatamente, nada de pelear – dijo Chichi con calma a Goku – y si no lo cumples… no comerás en una semana…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! Vamos, Gohan, démonos prisa, cuanto menos tiempo pase fuera mejor – dijo Goku cogiendo a su hijo

-Pásalo bien Gohan, y sé caballeroso con Videl. – dijo Chichi antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

Goku y Gohan aparecieron junto a Vegeta quien se encontraba entrenando en el jardín de la Capsule Corporation. Al aparecer, Gohan tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de Vegeta que dio directamente en la cara de Goku quien cayó al suelo.

-Ay… Vegeta… Ten cuidado con donde golpeas – dijo Goku frotándose la nariz.

-INSECTO, NO APAREZCAS DE LA NADA FRENTE A MÍ – gritó el príncipe enfadado por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento.

Gohan se alejó de ambos saiyans mientras comenzaban a pelearse para ir en busca de Bulma quien observaba la escena desde unos metros más allá en una hamaca.

-Vaya, Gohan, ¡estás guapísimo! – dijo Bulma mirando al chico – Supongo que vendrás por el coche que te prometí. Aquí lo tengo. – la mujer sacó una cápsula del bolsillo y se la entregó al saiyan quien dio las gracias y se despidió de su amiga para ir en busca de su padre de nuevo.

Encontró a los dos saiyans golpeándose pero con una sonrisa de diversión en la cara. Le daba un poco de pena detener el combate pero tenía mucha prisa.

-Papá, tienes que dejarme en casa de Mr. Satán – dijo Gohan por encima de los gritos de ambos hombres.

-Claro, hijo – dijo Goku sin mirarlo. Lo cogió por la mano sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta y se teletransportó apareciendo frente a la mansión de án. – Pásalo bien.

Acto seguido el saiyan puro volvió de desaparecer en dirección a casa de Bulma para continuar el combate.

-Mi madre lo va a matar… - dijo el joven saiyan quien se giró para observar la mansión Satán desde fuera. Activó la cápsula apareciendo un lujoso descapotable frente a la verja de la casa.

Llamó al timbre siendo rápidamente recibido por un mayordomo que lo acompañó hasta el hall de la casa. Allí apareció Mr Satán ataviado con una bata y con una copa de vino en la mano. Se quedó mirando al chico por unos segundos y por fin decidió acercarse a él.

-Hola, Gohan. Supongo que vendrás a recoger a mi Videl, ¿no? – dijo el campeón del mundo junto al chico.

-Sí, he llegado un poco pronto porque me ha traído mi padre con su teletransportación pero esperaré hasta que Videl esté lista.

-Mi hija estaba muy entusiasmada con esta noche, lleva días nerviosa porque no sabía que iba a ponerse ni que iba a hacer, tenía miedo de que no te gustara como iba – rió Mr Satán.

-Menuda tontería, me gusta siempre… - dijo Gohan sin pensar – Uy… perdón… - dijo al darse cuenta de lo que había pronunciado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por querer a mi hija y haberle dado todo lo que necesitaba? Perdón tengo que pedírtelo yo, Gohan… por haberte tratado tan mal cuando te conocí, pensaba que no eras suficiente para mi hija pero ahora que te conozco te tengo que dar las gracias.

-No tiene por qué, señor – dijo Gohan un poco sorprendido.

-Déjame contarte algo. Videl era una chica muy feliz, muy risueña cuando era niña, siempre estaba jugando y riendo ante todo. Se crió feliz con sus dos padres. Lamentablemente, a los pocos años de nacer Videl, una enfermedad acabó con ella. Esa enfermedad no se llevó solo a mi esposa, sino también la infancia y la felicidad de hija. Videl se transformó en la persona fría que conociste cuando llegaste a la Preparatoria, pero yo me di cuenta de que su carácter estaba cambiando. Día a día la notaba más feliz y no sabía por qué era. Luego, en el Torneo te vi con ella, y al principio te odiaba, pensaba que solo querías aprovecharte de ella. Afortunadamente, ahora sé que no, sé que la amas, tanto como ella a ti. Mi hija ha vuelto a ser la niña feliz y risueña que era antaño. Tú me has devuelto a mi hija y por eso te doy las gracias Gohan.

-Es un placer darlo todo por ella, señor. No hay que dar ningunas gracias por nada.

-Prométeme que la vas a cuidar siempre, Gohan – dijo Mr. Satán mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo prometo.

En ese momento, unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar en las escaleras de la mansión Satán. Arriba de la escalinata apareció Videl algo sonrojada. Llegaba un vestido rojo pegado que le perfilaba todo su cuerpo mostrando sus facultades pero de una manera recatada. Sus ojos azules se veían mucho más potentes, los cuales miraban con vergüenza a Gohan. El chico no podía mostrar palabra ante lo que veía, se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Miraba con la boca abierta a la chica de sus sueños mientras bajaba las escaleras en su dirección.

-Estás… estás… preciosa…

 _Y otro capítulo más. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a Son Videl 99, Jos Luis y Guest. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Gracias a Dragon saku por seguir y dar a favoritos a este fics. Su apoyo es fundamental para seguir escribiendo._

 _Nos encontramos cerca del final de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando y ya tengo pensado el desenlace, espero que les guste. Supongo que quedan dos capítulos mínimo. Un saludo y hasta el siguiente capítulo._


	10. Capítulo 10: El baile de graduación

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. "Sombras del pasado" ha alcanzado 1300 visualizaciones, el doble en cuestión de tres capítulos, muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo._

 **Capítulo 10: El baile de graduación.**

Videl se acercó a Gohan y a su padre quienes esperaban en el hall mirándola con la boca abierta. La chica se sonrojó y esbozó una tierna sonrisa hacia ambos en señal de gratitud.

-Muchas gracias, Gohan. Tú también estás muy guapo – dijo la chica observando la elegancia y la varonilidad que mostraba su novio.

-Muchas gracias, Videl – dijo Gohan un poco cortado

-Venga, chicos, iros ya y pasároslo muy bien, es vuestra despedida de la Preparatoria, y ambos os lo merecéis. Espero que mañana no me lleve una decepción cuando recoja los resultados de final de curso. Pero no penséis en eso. ¡A disfrutar! – dijo Mr Satán cogiendo a los dos chicos por los hombros y llevándolos hacia la salida.

Mr Satán besó a su hija en la mejilla pero luego entrar y cerrar la puerta, no quería inmiscuirse en la noche especial de su princesa y quería que estuviera con Gohan el mayor tiempo posible. Los chicos se miraron sin saber por qué Satán se comportaba con tanto ímpetu, se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron hacia el coche.

-¿De verdad voy guapa? – preguntó Videl algo sonrojada mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-Normalmente, me deslumbras con tu belleza, hoy me he quedado ciego directamente. – dijo Gohan.

-Oh, Gohan, muchas gracias – dijo la chica poniéndose de puntillas para besarle la mejilla y luego abrazarse a su brazo.

Los chicos caminaron juntos hacia salir de los jardines de la Mansión Satán. Gohan cogió las llaves del coche y lo abrió. Videl abrió la puerta y entró mientras que Gohan saltó y cayó sobre el asiento del descapotable.

-Oye, Gohan, ¿sabes conducir? – preguntó Videl

-No, pero tampoco será muy difícil, ¿no? – dijo Gohan riendo nervioso porque no había pensado en eso.

-Tu madre me contó una vez que tu padre era un negado conduciendo. – dijo Videl – Esperemos que no lo hayas heredado.

Gohan giró la llave del auto sintiendo como el motor se encendía.

-Vale, según he leído, tengo que quitar meter primera, quitar lentamente el pie del embrague y pisar el acelerador. – dijo el saiyan para sí mientras sentía como el coche comenzaba a andar – ¡Por Dende! ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

-Eres un genio en todo, cariño – dijo Videl mirándolo con admiración.

Gohan metió tercera y aceleró rumbo al colegio donde tendría lugar el acto anterior al baile.

…

-Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Hoy en un día triste y a la vez un día feliz… Triste porque perdemos una generación de oro en esta preparatoria, una generación que ha sabido ver más allá de sus límites, una generación de deportistas, intelectuales, héroes de la justicia… - dijo el director mirando a Gohan y Videl – Pero a la vez es algo bueno, sois tan excelentes que os espera un futuro muy prometedor ahí afuera y estoy seguro que a todos os va a ir genial en el campo que elijáis, las universidades sabrán tratar con cuidado las joyas intelectuales que les van a llegar en septiembre. Quiero que prometáis que nunca os vais a rendir, es probable que en la universidad os llevéis decepciones académicas, emocionales o existenciales, puede que muchos perdáis la esperanza, la razón por la que seguir adelante pero siempre buscad la luz, no os dejéis arrastrar a la oscuridad, porque en la oscuridad solo os espera el fracaso… Seguid la luz, rodeaos de quien os ama y os apoya, y así triunfaréis. Quiero que vuestro último día aquí sea magnífico, inolvidable, legendario, pasároslo bien esta noche, pasad el tiempo con vuestros amigos, recordando buenos momentos y creando otros para la posteridad. Os queremos mucho a todos. Muchas gracias.

El salón de actos se llenó de aplausos de todos los estudiantes allí presentes. Muchos de ellos se levantaban para aplaudir al director y a todos aquellos profesores que les habían acompañado a lo largo del curso escolar, dándoles ayuda y apoyo en los peores momentos.

Gohan, Videl, Iresa, Rock, Sharpener y Lime se encontraban sentados en la misma fila aplaudiendo a los profesores al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

-Que discurso tan emotivo, voy a llorar – dijo Iresa limpiándose las lágrimas, tan melodramática como siempre

-Iresa, no llores, no es el fin como ha dicho el director, los amigos seguiremos viéndonos siempre, estemos juntos o no. – dijo Videl abrazando a su amiga.

-Dejaos de cursiladas de mujeres, debemos ir hacia la sala donde está montada la fiesta. – dijo Sharpener saliendo más rápido con Lime hacia allí.

-Sharpener tiene razón, debemos ir hacia allí – dijo Gohan cogiendo a Videl de la mano seguidos por Rick y Iresa.

El pasillo estaba abarrotado de alumnos con trajes y alumnas con vestidos. Era gracioso ver que los hombres iban prácticamente iguales entre ellos pero las mujeres eran cada una un mundo, un vestido diferente, unos zapatos diferentes, un peinado diferente. Estaba claro que había mucha diferencia en ese tema entre los dos géneros. Los chicos llegaron a duras penas al gimnasio decorado para la ocasión. Habían colocado un escenario en uno de sus lados, mientras que grandes mesas con gran cantidad de comida y bebida ocupaban unos de los lados largos del edificio.

-Tu apetito saiyan pronto estará apareciendo – dijo Videl sonriente mirando a Gohan

-Sé controlarme en público Videl, aunque me comería todo lo que hay y más – dijo Gohan

-Ejem… - se oyó un carraspeó a las espaldas de los chicos

Ambos se giraron para saber de quién había sido ese carraspeo encontrándose con una Lime tímida y cabizbaja que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos.

-Solo… solo quería pediros perdón, sobre todo a ti Videl. Siento mucho haberme metido en vuestra relación, está claro que Gohan te ama a ti y que es feliz a tu lado, estáis hechos el uno para el otro. He intentado todo lo posible para conseguirlo, ya sea por vía legal o por otros planes menos éticos pero siempre se ha resistido. Os deseo lo mejor a los dos, y por favor Videl, cuídamelo.

-Lo haré, Lime. Muchas gracias por disculparte. – dijo Videl con una sonrisa a la chica quien con una tímida reverencia se alejó de nuevo en buscar de Sharpener.

-Ha sido muy amable por su parte venir a pedir perdón – dijo Gohan viendo cómo se marchaba

-Sí… me ha dado hasta lástima… ¿Por qué no sales con ella? – dijo Videl de golpe mirándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! – dijo Gohan saltando por la pregunta de su novia.

-Es broma, es broma – dijo Videl riendo por la reacción de su novio mientras el daba un pequeño beso en los labios provocando el sonrojo del chico.

Las primeras horas pasaron con mucha calma y diversión. La pareja estuvo con Iresa y Rick casi todo el tiempo comiendo y bebiendo un poco de ponche. Eran las 00:00, el momento en que se iniciaban los bailes por parejas.

-Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de que paréis de comer y se inicie el baile. Por favor. – el director hizo un gesto a un grupo que subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta y romántica – Veamos… que pareja puede dar comienzo al baile… ¡Oh sí! Nadie mejor que los que velan por nuestra seguridad. Gohan, Videl, por favor.

Los chicos que sedaron atónitos cuando el director se refirió a ellos para que iniciaran el baile, todos los compañeros allí presentes y los profesores pusieron sus miradas en ellos quienes sentían como más de 150 ojos los miraban fijamente.

-Tendremos que hacerlo, Gohan – dijo Videl con voz baja

-¿Cómo se baila? – preguntó el chico anonadado.

-¿No sabes bailar? Pues tenemos un problema… Veamos… Cógeme de la cintura.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo el chico sonrojado a niveles saiyan

-Vamos, Gohan, nos están mirando. Cógeme de la cintura.

El chico cogió a Videl por la cintura mientras su otra mano libre se encontró con la de la chica. Contaron hasta tres y comenzaron un baile lento al ritmo de la música. La gente los miraba pero poco a poco se concentraron en ellos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos diciéndose que se amaban solo con la mirada. No se dieron cuenta de cómo los demás compañeros se iban uniendo a la pista de baile. Para ellos, estaban solos en la pista de baile, no había lugar para nadie más, solo Gohan y Videl, Videl y Gohan, juntos para siempre.

Poco a poco la melodía iba cambiando, iban apareciendo canciones más rápidas, otras para bailar un poco más separados, otras para saltar y otras que generaban la risa de los chicos mientras se divertían juntos a la vez que con otros compañeros. En más de una ocasión, Gohan tuvo que esquivar a Ángela que se lanzaba a sus brazos y, acto seguido, tenía que sujetar a Videl que se iba a lanzar sobre su pelo para matarla pero, aparte de eso, la noche se desarrolló con enorme tranquilidad y diversión.

Eran las 3:30 pm, Gohan y Videl se encontraban en los jardines de la Preparatoria en completo silencio mientras miraban el cielo nocturno como habían hecho tantas veces en sus primeros encuentros.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien Gohan. Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, pero necesito decírtelo más de una vez… Gracias por aparecer en mi vida y hacerme feliz. Te quiero muchísimo. Te amo…– dijo Videl cogiendo la mano de su novio.

-Gracias, por enseñarme a amar y mostrarme lo que son estos sentimientos. Sin ti, nunca hubiera sabido lo que era el amor o lo que era tener la necesidad de estar con alguien todo el tiempo posible… Yo también te amo Videl. Y te amaré durante toda la vida. – dijo el chico cogiéndola delicadamente de la cara y besándola apasionadamente.

El beso fue mucho más largo y apasionado que en otras ocasiones. En ese beso no solo mostraron amor, sino también algo muy necesario en una relación, el deseo. La pareja se separó para mirarse a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego volver a besarse con la misma pasión mientras movían sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la otra persona. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más subida de tono, pero de repente comenzaron a oírse voces de estudiantes que se dirigían hacia allí. Ambos chicos se separaron y se elevaron en el aire para no ser vistos.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta Videl. Aún nos quedan un par de horas.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Busquemos a Iresa.

…

Gohan y Videl entraron en el gimnasio de nuevo e iniciaron la búsqueda incansable de Iresa. ¿Dónde se habría metido esa chica? Tras unos minutos no habían dado con ella, por lo que Gohan intentó percibir su minúsculo ki, tuvo que dedicarle más de lo normal pero por fin lo encontró.

-Está en el pasillo de allí al fondo – dijo señalando una de las puertas del gimnasio – No está sola.

La pareja anduvo en la dirección señalada por Gohan. Abrieron la puerta que daba al pasillo y entraron.

-Pero qué… - dijo Gohan mirando la escena.

Iresa estaba besándose con Sharpener en uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo. Los chicos se separaron bruscamente al notar la presencia de Gohan y Videl y se sonrojaron muchísimo.

-No es lo que parece – dijo Iresa.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón. Ya nos íbamos – dijo Videl arrastrando a Gohan de vuelta al gimnasio.

-¿No estaba con Rick? – preguntó Gohan.

-No, solo iban al baile juntos. Rick tiene una novia un año menor. – explicó Videl.

-Oye, Gohan. ¿Quieres probar esto? – preguntó Rick apareciendo por detrás de la pareja.

-¿Qué es? – dijo Gohan girándose para encontrarse con el chico.

-Es un cuba libre. Tiene ginebra y jugo de limón. Pruébalo.

-No me gusta mucho el alcohol. Me tengo que negar – dijo mirando a Videl.

-Venga Gohan, es un poco.

-Bueno… supongo que por un poco no pasará nada.

…

La claridad del día entraba ligeramente por la ventana. Gohan miró el reloj, "las 13:00", miró su habitación para desvelarse y se estiró un poco sin levantarse de la cama. Miró el lugar, pero algo comenzaba a ser extraño, tenía la camisa puesta, la pajarita torcida, y podía ver su americana y sus zapatos tirados en el suelo. Giró la cabeza observando la cama, no estaba solo.

-Un momento… Esta no es mi habitación.

 _Llegó el penúltimo capítulo. Un poco rápido sí, pero me moría de ganas de escribir el siguiente. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar que les ha parecido. Todo comentario se agradece muchísimo. Iba a ser un poco picantón este capítulo pero creo que no era muy apropiado pasarse de la raya. Un saludo y nos vemos en el último capítulo._


	11. Capítulo 11: Planeando el futuro

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

 **Capítulo 11: Planeando el futuro.**

La confusión era total. Podía observar una chica durmiendo a su lado dándole la espalda. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido después de ver a Sharpener e Iresa juntos. Intentó incorporarse pero le dolía mucho la cabeza por lo que volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

-Por Dende, ¿dónde estoy? – dijo frotándose la frente – Por favor, que esta chica sea Videl…

El joven saiyan se inclinó un poco para poder ver el rostro de la chica a su lado. A pesar del enorme mareo que sentía consiguió mirar por encima de ella.

Videl dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Gohan sintió un enorme placer al ver a la chica, tenía miedo de haber hecho alguna tontería.

-No puedo beber más alcohol en mi vida, no estoy acostumbrado a esto…

Un sonido proveniente de Videl avisó al chico de que la luchadora de la justicia había despertado. Por un momento, la chica parecía estar desorientada pero se giró para encontrarse con Gohan mirándola.

-Buenos días, Gohan – dijo Videl estirándose en la cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mareado… ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó el saiyan aturdido

-¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

-Recuerdo hasta que vimos a Sharpener e Iresa, y luego ver a Rick que me ofreció una bebida.

-Ay cariño, puedes ser el hombre más fuerte del universo, pero eres muy pequeño para otras cosas – dijo Videl abrazándolo en la cama. – Déjame que te cuente.

 **Flashback.**

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, Videl. Solo con mirarte sé que eres la mujer de mi vida. No he conocido muchas mujeres pero tu mirada es la única que me cautiva, eres perfecta. Te amo – decía Gohan con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Videl aún en la fiesta y con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh, pobre Gohan, no está acostumbrado a beber, y con tres bebidas se ha puesto así. Incluso bebido es tan adorable y tan tierno – dijo Iresa mirando al chico con cariño.

-Pobre imbécil, debería tener más cuidado, no todos son tan resistentes como yo… - dijo Sharpener recibiendo la mirada de las dos chicas – Bebiendo digo.

-Tendré que llevarlo a casa, no está en condiciones de volver a la suya, mi padre estará durmiendo y no se enterará. Nunca permitiría que metiera un hombre en mi cama – dijo Videl. – ¿y vosotros dos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Em… No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo Sharpener ruborizado – No sé qué has visto Videl, ¿has bebido?

Videl rio ante tal respuesta y miró a su amiga guiñándole un ojo. Miró su reloj, era las 6:00 am, era hora de ir volviendo a casa, además estaba muy cansada y Gohan ya dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

-Ayudadme a llevarlo, por favor. Tiene el coche aparcado ahí fuera. – dijo Videl.

-Yo lo conduciré – dijo Sharpener.

Los tres chicos salieron de la Preparatoria mientras Videl y Sharpener llevaban a Gohan entre los dos. Llegaron al coche aparcado una calle más abajo y metieron a Gohan en los asientos de atrás y Videl se sentó con él. Ambos rubios se sentaron en los asientos de delante, encendiendo el auto.

-Destino: Mansión Satán – dijo Sharpener antes de pisar el acelerador.

En cuestión de unos minutos ya se encontraban frente a la entrada de la Mansión. Videl se negó a que la ayudaran a cargar a Gohan desde ahí hasta dentro. Se despidió de ellos, quienes se marcharon caminando, mientras que ella cogía a Gohan e iniciaba el vuelo hacia su balcón. Sus amigos conocían que era capaz de volar pero tampoco había que mostrarlo así como así.

La chica llegó a duras penas al balcón, abrió la puerta y entró. Le quitó la americana y los zapatos a Gohan para recostarlo en su cama. Lo miró durante unos cuantos segundos y le besó en los labios.

-Buenas noches, cariño. – dijo Videl antes de tumbarse a su lado para caer en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Fin de Flashback.**

-¡Agggg! ¡Qué vergüenza! Todo el mundo me vio en esas condiciones – dijo Gohan frotándose el pelo por la impotencia.

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Solo te vieron Sharpener e Iresa. Los demás estaban muchísimo peor o se habían ido ya. – dijo Videl entre carcajadas por el miedo de su novio.

-Menos mal… No voy a probar una gota más de ese veneno… - dijo Gohan resignado.

-Con estas experiencias se aprende a no beber alcohol, cariño. Venga relájate. – dijo Videl abrazándose a su brazo.

-Y por cierto, ¿dónde está tu padre? – dijo Gohan recostado en la cama con Videl abrazado a él.

-Mi papá estará entrenando, desde que sabe que hay gente que pude hacerle frente ha decidido ponerse a entrenar duramente. Quiere ser el humano más fuerte, aunque no puede hacer nada contra tus amigos Krilin y Yamcha. – dijo Videl.

-Ni contra ti. – respondió Gohan.

-¿Qué dices, Gohan? – dijo Videl entre carcajadas – Mi padre es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Es cierto que tiene más fuerza, ya que es capaz de mover autobuses solo con sus brazos, pero a la hora de luchar, tu estilo es mucho mejor que el de él. Puede que un golpe suyo sea como dos de los tuyos pero eres más ágil que él. No podría alcanzarte. – comentó Gohan.

-Hasta que no nos enfrentemos no lo sabremos, igualmente, no creo que me enfrente jamás con mi padre. –dijo Videl.

-Oye, Videl… Hablando de pelear… Quiero pedirte algo. – dijo Gohan un poco nervioso.

-Claro, cariño, dime. ¿Qué quieres?

-El Gran Saiyaman es un héroe que lucha por la justicia, pero hay veces que se siente un poco solo y le gustaría tener un compañero justiciero… ¿Querrías… ser el Gran Saiyaman 2?

-¿Quieres… quieres que sea tu acompañante? – dijo Videl perpleja mirando a Gohan

-Entiendo que no quieras jaja- dijo Gohan con una sonrisa nerviosa – No pasa nada, seguiremos combatiendo el crimen como antes.

-Acepto.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Gohan al escuchar la respuesta.

-Que acepto. Será todo un placer para mí ser la Gran Saiyaman 2.

-¡Qué bien! Le pediré a Bulma que te haga un disfraz como el mío, así podremos ir a juego y se nos reconocerá como un equipo. – dijo Gohan feliz, sacando al niño que había en su interior.

La chica era feliz al ver a su novio así. Le gustaba que sacara esa parte tan tierna y tan inocente que tenía. Le atraía mucho el Gohan serio y maduro, pero le enamoraba también el Gohan niño e inocente, el Gohan que se ilusionaba por todo. En parte lo entendía, Gohan había estado toda su vida luchando, desde los cuatro años, no tuvo tiempo de ser un niño y es una parte de él que no pudo desarrollar al 100%.

Estuvieron una media hora más en la cama charlando animadamente sobre distintos temas, a las 14:00, Gohan se despidió de Videl y marchó volando rumbo a las Montañas Paoz, su madre debería estar muy preocupada al ver que no había vuelto por la mañana. Antes de salir, guardó de nuevo su auto en la cápsula.

Gohan se demoró una media hora en llegar a las Montañas Paoz, no iba a gran velocidad por el cansancio, aunque notaba como el dolor de cabeza se había reducido de manera considerable, solo tendría que comer algo para asentar el estómago.

-He vuelto – dijo Gohan abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-¡Gohan! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! – preguntó su madre saliendo rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Lo siento, mamá. Estaba muy cansado y me quedé a dormir en casa de Videl – dijo Gohan mintiendo parcialmente.

-¿En casa de Videl? – preguntó Chichi - ¿Habéis dormido juntos?

-Emm… ¿Sí? – dijo Gohan por miedo a no saber que responder.

-¡Pero Gohan, eres un niño todavía! ¡¿Qué haces acostándote con una chica?!

-Solo hemos dormido juntos, mamá – dijo Gohan ruborizado completamente.

-¿Solo dormir? – preguntó Chichi con desconfianza.

-Sí, mamá. Solo dormir, te lo prometo – dijo Gohan.

-Bueno… en ese caso… te has librado. – dijo Chichi. – Debes tener hambre. La comida está lista.

Realmente tenía mucha hambre, llevaba cerca de 12 horas sin probar bocado y eso para un saiyan era el triple que para un humano normal. Gohan entró en la cocina donde estaban Goten y Goku que lo saludaron alegremente. Hablaron sobre la noche y comieron felizmente en familia.

-Por cierto, Gohan. Hoy cenaremos en casa de Bulma. Ha organizado una fiesta porque llevamos mucho sin vernos todos, me ha dicho que invites a Videl y a Mr. Satán.

-Claro, los llamaré inmediatamente por teléfono – dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa.

Gohan se dirigió hacia el teléfono y marcó el número de la Mansión Satán. Esperó unos segundos hasta que un hombre con una voz potente respondió al otro lado.

-¿Sí? Mansión Satán, le habla Mr. Satán – respondió el campeón del mundo.

-Hola, señor Satán. Soy Gohan.

-¡Ah! Hola Gohan, ¿cómo fue la noche?

-Muy bien, señor, muy divertida. Le llamo para invitarle a usted y a su hija a una fiesta que dará Bulma hoy en su casa al anochecer.

-¿En la Capsule Corporation?

-Exactamente, señor. Sobre las 21:00.

-Allí estaremos, muchas gracias por tu invitación.

Mr. Satán colgó el teléfono y Gohan volvió a la cocina donde confirmó la asistencia del campeón del mundo.

-Oye, Gohan, ¿vamos a entrenar un poco? – preguntó Goku – Goten también quiere venir.

-¿Entrenar? – preguntó Gohan.

-Sí, hijo. No querrás perder todo el poder que desbloqueó el Kaioshin Anciano, ¿verdad? Si no entrenas, todo ese poder volverá a ocultarse.

-De acuerdo, entrenaré con vosotros. - dijo sin otra opción.

…

-¡Ay! Gohan eres malo… - dijo Goten cayendo sobre el suelo y perdiendo el estado de super saiyan.

-No te quejes, Goten, tu hermano está en un lugar que nosotros no podemos alcanzar por ahora. – dijo Goku mirando a Goten. – Levántate, puede que entre los dos podamos hacerle algo.

Padre e hijo se lanzaron sobre el saiyan definitivo que los esperaba en guardia. Una lluvia de golpes caía sobre Gohan pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad. Esquivaba todas las patadas y puñetazos que Goku y Goten lanzaban sobre él y terminaba golpeando a ambos. Goten caía directo al suelo pero Goku se mantenía volando y en posición de defensa.

-Eres increíble, hijo. Te felicito, nuevamente me has superado. – dijo Goku mirándolo a los ojos.

-Gracias, papá. Todo esto es gracias a ti y a Piccolo, y al Supremo Kaioshin, por supuesto.

-Desde que soltaste tu ki para evitar caer por esa cascada cuando tenías cuatro años, sabía que tenías un poder oculto que superaba con creces el mío. Lo volví a ver cuando golpeaste a Raditz, y cuando le diste una paliza a Freezer, pero cuando entrenamos en la sala del tiempo es cuando definitivamente me percaté de que el futuro de la Tierra dependía de ti y no de mí. Tú eres el que debe ocupar el lugar que yo y los Guerreros Z hemos ocupado durante 30 años. Ahora es tu momento.

-Siempre que la Tierra corra peligro, yo estaré aquí para luchar. – dijo Gohan seriamente.

…

-¡Gohan! Tenemos que irnos, ¿estás preparado?

-Sí, sí, sí. No se vayan sin mí. – decía el chico corriendo hacia su familia que esperaban a las afueras de la casa. El chico llevaba un traje diferente al del día anterior, este era azul claro y con una corbata del mismo color.

El joven Saiyan puso su mano sobre el hombre de su padre y desaparecieron de las Montañas Paoz. En cuestión de una milésima de segundo se encontraban al lado de Vegeta.

-¡INSECTO, DEJA DE APARECER SIEMPRE A MI LADO! – dijo Vegeta enfadado por el susto que se había llevado.

-Es que es el ki que más alto percibo – dijo Goku disculpándose.

-¡Bienvenidos! Sois los últimos en llegar – dijo Bulma llegando junto a ellos.

-Toma, Bulma. El coche, muchas gracias. – dijo Gohan ofreciéndole la cápsula.

-Te lo regalo, Gohan. – contestó la chica de pelo azul.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Bulma, es muy caro – dijo Gohan.

-Será mi regalo de bodas – dijo la chica yéndose mientras reía a carcajadas haciendo que Gohan se sonrojara.

-Hola – dijo una voz a las espaldas de la familia Son.

-Oh, hola Videl, querida – dijo Chichi dándose la vuelta para ver a la chica acompañada de su padre. Vestía un vestido azul con una chaqueta rosa, además de unas medias que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas de color azul igual al vestido. – Que guapa estás, por eso le gustas tanto a mi Gohan.

-¡Mamá! – dijo Gohan a su madre sonrojado nuevamente.

-Escúchame, Videl. Cuando un chico se pone tan rojo es porque siente verdaderamente cosas. – dijo Chichi para molestar a Gohan.

Goku y Chichi comenzaron a hablar con Satán, mientras Goten se iba a jugar con Trunks, y Videl y Gohan se escabullían de tanto jaleo para que dejarán de hacerles comentarios incómodos. Mientras intentaban ocultarse entre los jardines de la Capsule Corporation, cierto chico bajito se les puse en medio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Dónde van ustedes dos con tanto sigilo? – dijo Krilin – Vaya, al final han acabado juntos, ¿y para cuándo la boda? Se les ve muy enamorados.

-¡Krilin, para ya! – Gohan lo estaba pasando realmente mal, Krilin siempre hacía todo lo posible para hacerle de rabiar en esos temas y tenía que escapar de él cuando pasaba algo así.

-Vale, vale, ya les dejo para que hagan sus cosas… - dijo Krilin haciéndose la víctima mientras se marchaba.

La pareja consiguió escapar de allí y se sentaron junto a un lago que había en el recinto, el Sol prácticamente había desaparecido y la noche caía sobre West City como un manto negro, solo iluminado por la Luna.

-Se acabó la Preparatoria… Llegó la hora de la universidad… - dijo Videl.

-No lo había pensado aún, ¿qué vas a estudiar? – preguntó Gohan, nunca habían hablado de ese tema antes.

-Química, me ha costado mucho decidirme pero creo que es el grado correcto para mí. ¿Y tú?

-Física.

-Lo sabía. Siempre has sido muy bueno en esa asignatura, como en todas. Pero esa en especial te generaba una chispa en los ojos. ¿Dónde vas a ir?

-Aquí. A West City.

-Igual que yo – comentó Videl – Es la mejor ciudad para las carreras de ciencias como las nuestras.

-Oye… - comenzó Gohan a decir. Se le había ocurrido una loca idea de enamorado.

-Dime.

-He pensado que… si ambos vamos a estudiar en el mismo sitio… podríamos…

-¿Vivir juntos? – preguntó Videl terminando la frase del chico.

-Sí… - dijo muy sonrojado - ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Me parece la mejor idea que me has propuesto nunca – dijo Videl abrazándolo feliz – Pero… ¿Crees que nuestros padres lo aceptarán?

-Supongo que sí, ¿no? – preguntó Gohan.

-Es un paso muy serio y muy importante… Y mi padre no le haría mucha gracia… Pero te amo, te necesito en mi vida, y creo que es la mejor manera de dar un salto en nuestra relación. No me importa lo que digan nuestros padres… Quiero que vivamos juntos, Gohan. – dijo Videl mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, hay que ir haciéndolos a la idea.

…

-Brindo esta copa por Gohan y Videl, quienes han obtenido unos resultados excelentes en la Preparatoria y ahora se marchan a la universidad – dijo Bulma mientras todos brindaban a su salud.

-Hablando de eso. – dijo Gohan levantándose de la silla generando el silencio de todos los presentes. – Videl y yo hemos pensado que… nuestra relación está muy estable, que nos queremos, y que queremos dar un paso más….

-¿Os vais a casar? – preguntó Chichi

-¡Qué dices mamá! ¡No vayas tan rápido! Como decía… -dijo Gohan recuperando la calma- queremos dar un paso más, y hemos decidido que vamos a vivir juntos en la universidad…

-¡¿QUÉ?! – dijeron Mr. Satán y Chichi a la vez.

-Mamá, acabas de decirme que si me voy a casar con ella…

-Pero, hijo, una cosa es casarse y otra muy diferente es vivir juntos. – dijo Chichi sin ninguna lógica.

-Hija, pero si eres un bebé todavía, ¿ya me vas a abandonar? – dijo Mr. Satán.

-Papá… Gohan y yo nos amamos, queremos seguir con nuestra relación y encaminarla a una vida juntos, por favor, entiéndelo. – dijo Videl mirándolo con ojos de súplica.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros, hijo – dijo Goku poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Gohan – Verdaderamente, y aunque muchos lo duden, sé lo que es querer estar con la persona que amas, yo he estado siete años en el otro mundo y ese era el mayor dolor que sentía. No hay nada más bonito en este mundo que el amor, y ver como dos jóvenes intentan crear una vida juntos es algo hermoso y admirable. Por eso, muchas felicidades hijo. Os va a ir genial a los dos.

Tras esas palabras, Chichi rompió a llorar por la emoción y no pudo negarse más a la idea de que Gohan y Videl iniciaran una vida juntos en la universidad. Satán falto de apoyos no tuvo más opción de aceptar y darle toda su confianza a Gohan para que cuidara de su pequeña.

Todos los allí presentes, Krilin, Ten Shin Han, Chaos, Bulma, Dende, Piccolo, etc., e incluso Vegeta, felicitaron a la pareja por el gran paso y se notaba la alegría que sentían por ellos.

La vida de Gohan y Videl como pareja avanzaba a pasos agigantados. El amor que les unía les daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todos los obstáculos que les colocaba la vida. La vida como estudiantes de secundaria había acabado y ahora tocaba la Universidad. Les esperarían muchos nuevos momentos, nuevas experiencias juntos, nuevos problemas que vivir en estos años como universitarios y todo sería superado con el amor, un amor verdadero, un amor definitivo, un amor que movía montañas..., pero todo eso, amigos míos, es otra historia.

 **FIN**

 _Se acabó Sombras del pasado. Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. Un saludo a todos los que me han seguido desde el principio apoyando el fic en todo momento. El capítulo ha sido más largo porque era el último y tenía que dejar cosas claras. Un saludo a Son Videl 99 por su comentario y a Neopercival por añadir la historia a favoritos y seguirla. Comentad todo lo que os ha parecido la historia en general y apoyadlo con favoritos. De verdad que os quiero mucho a todos los que me habéis seguido y os estaré eternamente agradecido. Un enorme abrazo a la página de Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español por todo el apoyo desde el principio y por promocionar mi obra. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego._


End file.
